


Selfless Pie

by CrimsonBlueMoon (Navybluewings)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, POV Steve Rogers, Pining, Reunions, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navybluewings/pseuds/CrimsonBlueMoon
Summary: It's been a decade since high school, but it's the first time Steve will be stepping foot on his old stomping ground. Though happy to be home with friends, there's one person he's not sure how to handle. With a night he can't forget and unanswered questions lingering in the back of his mind, Steve must face his high school reunion and the man he'd fallen in love with ten years ago head on.He can only hope to make it out with his heart in one piece.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've been writing for forever and in love with Stony since 2012 but I never really thought to write for them until Infinity Wars, and getting some support from the Stony discord has helped me take a shot. I hope you enjoy!

“Do I really need to get dressed up for this?” Blue eyes stared down at the dark fabric wrapped around a lean neck, fingers fidgeting with the troublesome silk. “I mean, it’s just a high school reunion.”

“It’s not just a reunion, Steve.” The softer voice of the redhead now approaching him left no room for discussion, green eyes scanning Steve’s attire before placing a hand on her hip. Her figure was framed in a black cocktail dress that masked the true power of the woman in front of him. She looked delicate, but Steve wasn’t dumb enough to think Natasha Romanoff could not easily have him pinned under her black heel in under three seconds. Despite his instinct to flinch away from the intense attention she directed toward him, the blond tried to remain still while she tidied parts of his outfit. “You haven’t seen most of our class since we graduated. You and Bucky missed the five year reunion because you were stationed in Afghanistan, so you can’t wiggle your way out of this one. Ten years is a long time for a small town like this. And you will not embarrass me by looking like a train wreck.” 

“Bucky’s planning on wearing jeans.” 

“Sell out.” The gruff voice of his best friend had Steve smirking, glancing over the redhead to catch the blue glare sent his way. Bucky’s face was clean shaven, the long hair he’d always been known for tied in a bun that he’d perfected. It was something that had once been impossible for him without assistance. The loss of his left arm had been the reason Bucky had only done one tour compared to Steve’s two, coming back to the States in order to participate in an innovative clinical trial. The prosthetic he used was quite advanced, better than Steve had ever expected to see upon his return. Bucky adjusted well to it, and the range he had was far more advanced than previous prosthetics. Whoever made it was a genius. The new addition was worn under the brunet’s black shirt, choosing a blue suit jacket over a constricting tie. But the previously mentioned jeans had received the scowl of disapproval from Natasha, Bucky quick to raise his hands in a sign of surrender. “Stevie’s got some pants I can change into.”

“Your ass is gonna look terrible in them. Steve’s got a bubble butt; all your sex appeal is in your thighs.” The last member of their group was sprawled out on Steve’s couch, a wrinkled purple jacket and black slacks littered with Pringle crumbs. The dirty blond didn’t seem to care about the mess, sending a charming grin at the woman now staring him down. “Come on, Nat. You know if Clint Barton _didn’t_ show up a train wreck, people would worry.” 

“And you wonder why you’re single.” The dry tone she used made Clint squawk in protest, nearly tumbling off the couch when flinging his hands in the air.

“I’m not single! Me and Coulson got coffee this morning. And he paid. Had three different conversations, and only one involved work. Did you know he likes classical music? We’re practically married at this point.” The name was only familiar because Steve had heard the pair talk about their older co-worker, though he hadn’t actually met the man that Clint seemed to be smitten with. 

“What’s his first name?” Natasha asked, her eyebrow rising slowly. 

“Wait, it’s not Coulson?” Steve tried to resist the urge to rub his temples at Clint’s shock, a bark of laughter coming from the room Bucky had disappeared to.

“You seriously need help. A fairy godmother or a bunch of meds, whatever comes first.” 

“Oh shut it, Barnes. I don’t see you beating them off with a prosthetic arm,” Clint grumbled, rolling to his feet with enough force to fling most of the crumbs from his lap. Steve’s scowl was immediate at the mess now covering his rug, pointing to the closet without hesitation. No words needed to be exchanged between the two, as a similar scene seemed to happen each time Clint visited. Though Steve had only been back for two months, some things (like Clint’s inability to get all the food in his mouth) never changed. 

“First of all, you’d be surprised how many dam-I mean women,” Bucky corrected quickly, sending Natasha a look when appearing back in the room. When she didn’t say anything about his new attire, the soldier continued. “Find the lack of an arm interesting. Second, I’ve got a super hot boyfriend. Why would I care?” 

“Always knew Wilson had a few screws loose.” 

“Gotta be a little off to date me,” Bucky answered easily, flicking Clint’s forehead when he walked by to grab the vacuum. “And his first name is Sam. Ya know, in case he didn’t tell you.”

“So funny,” Clint grumbled, trying to kick back at the brunet. Bucky’s reflexes were too quick, and he avoided the hit before giving a sneaky grin to the scowling blond. 

“Boys.” Nat’s voice entered the conversation before Clint could try again, red lips perfectly glossed while she pressed them together. “Let’s save the energy for the reunion.” 

“Do they serve alcohol at this thing?” Bucky asked, fixing the cuff of his jacket with a tug. The conversation was lost for a moment when Clint turned on the vacuum, the military part of Steve’s upbringing cringing at the lack of system the blond used in his cleaning. He’d have to go over it later, when they weren’t pressed for time. 

“Champagne or beer. Nothing hard,” was Natasha’s diplomatic answer, but Steve had seen her black clutch was the perfect size for a flask of vodka.

“But people sneak in stuff to spike the punch. It definitely made the last reunion a hoot.” Clint pushed the vacuum back into the closet, kicking the door closed with his heel while grinning at Steve and Bucky. “Just like old times.” 

“Justin Hammer puked on Christine Everhart’s Calvin Klein dress when trying to dance to ‘Get Low’.” Natasha’s explanation didn’t spoil the reminiscent look on Clint’s face. 

“Like I said, old times.”

“I don’t remember anything close to that,” Bucky argued, Clint taking a moment to think about his answer before he snapped his fingers.

“Remember when we drove down to the pond and got stupidly drunk in the back of Bucky’s truck? Nat could only sneak us wine coolers and warm beer from her dad’s cellar. And Sam drove the truck into the pond because he didn’t realize it was in reverse? Steve almost drowned trying to keep the thing from sinking, and I definitely puked in the pond.”

“Not our best night,” Nat muttered, but the fond smile she held when leaning over to fix Clint’s unruly hair meant the memory wasn’t painful. 

“That was the last summer we all got to spend together,” Steve added, feeling his smile grow at the fond memory. He held most of their senior year close to his heart throughout the last ten years, thinking back to it in times of struggle or weariness. It wasn’t easy to be away from his support system for a decade, and he’d been scared that coming home wouldn’t be as welcoming as he’d been hoping. But their group hadn’t missed a beat, picking him up at the airport with embarrassing signs (Clint, Bucky), veteran resources (Sam), and housewarming gifts (Natasha). And though it was still a work in progress acclimating to civilian life again, Steve couldn’t have asked for a better team to do it with. 

But if he was being honest, they’d always been that way. 

***

_“Alright guys, wrap it up. One lap around the field and then head to the lockers.” The steady voice of the senior captain echoed in the night air, the spring humidity making blond hair flop into the blue gaze of the teenager. The baseball practice uniforms were soiled with dirty grass stains, eye black smudged from sweat and effort. Steve could feel the heat from the bright stadium lights on the back of his neck, but he showed no sign of exhaustion while scanning his team’s sluggish movements. It had been a long practice, but the ace of the Avengers wasn’t going to lose their final game from lack of preparation. It had been that same determination and effort that had gotten the rag-tag team into the last game of the state championship. Mr. Fury had let Steve (along with their far-too-perceptive manager Natasha) take the reins of the practice, trusting his leadership in keeping the players from slacking._

_“Ya heard the Cap.” The booming voice of a familiar ally passed by the blond, the long hair of the teen bobbing from the messy bun as he yanked the last piece of catching equipment from his shins. “Stragglers will end up on cleanin’ duty. Move it!”_

_“Yo, who made Bucky the new boss?” Sam Wilson, the junior first baseman, didn’t hesitate to protest the command, the gap between his teeth showing from his grin despite the dramatic eye roll. He received a playful shove from Bucky, the two continuing to push each other while another voice broke the night air._

_“If there was a vote, I wasn’t a part of it. And I sure as hell wouldn’t have voted for Barnes the sadist.” Clint, the strong-armed outfielder with quite the mouth, was quick to throw his two cents in, followed by random grumbles and jokes from the rest of the team. Bucky took the responses with a laugh, rolling his shoulder before shrugging._

_“I’m calling the shots cause I’m the one who’ll kick ya ass if ya don’t start running. Any takers?” The smirk on the catcher’s face, while he rounded up the last of the groaning players, was expected, Bucky smacking the back of Barton’s head when passing him. “Quit ya bitching and move!”_

_“Language.” Steve’s reply came out before he could think twice about it, but he kept his face stoic at the snickers from the teammates who jogged past him. The ‘mother hen’ comment tossed out through the mess of testosterone was expected, the nickname acquired throughout the years of looking over his teammates. He felt a gentle hand curl over his left shoulder, the blue-eyed boy tilting his head to look back at the redhead._

_“You’d make Mary Poppins proud.” Natasha’s lip barely quirked at the edges, but Steve had worked with her long enough to know when she was amused. Now away from the prying eyes of the team, Steve let his shoulders sag, his false bravado quick to crumble in the presence of his trusted friend._

_“I know, it just...slipped out,” he muttered quietly. There was no doubt his embarrassment was obvious to the manager as he felt his ears start to flush. The ace knew the picture that he painted to 99% of the school; Steven Grant Rogers, the honor roll student that lived off apple pie and the American dream. The teen with a plan, who promised nothing but good intentions and making the world a better place. Part of that image came from his physical appearance, with the squeaky clean looks that mirrored every poster child of the 40s propaganda. His humble nature did nothing to sway the boy scout persona. But he couldn’t help that he liked volunteering at the veterans shelter, or that he shared a birthday with America (no matter how much his team and classmates teased him about it). None of this took away from his popularity at school, despite Steve not understanding why so many people wanted to put him up on a pedestal. He had been stunned to be crowned Prom king (Sam accused him of playing dumb) and got voted ‘most likable’ for their class superlatives. He was invited to every party, and couldn’t walk down a hall without someone shouting his name._

_But even with the support of the teachers, students, and community all behind him, Steve had few he considered true friends. Bucky was a given, knowing his partner in crime since he was a kid. They were less friends, and more brothers, having been raised in the same rough neighborhood. Before his growth spurt sophomore year, Steve had been scrawny, something that his heart was never informed about. So until Steve’s body matched his spirited personality, Bucky was there to keep him from getting too many bumps and bruises. Natasha and Clint came as a packaged deal freshman year, the four paired up for a cold war presentation. Baseball brought the group closer together sophomore year, even if the seniors struggled to accept Fury’s decision to allow Natasha to manage. Sexist jokes and comments were quickly extinguished the first time the fiery woman tossed the chauvinistic first baseman over her shoulder without breaking a sweat. He was replaced by Sam, the freshman earning his spot with his fast feet and quick reflexes. The newcomer easily joined their motley crew, closing the circle of people that Steve would throw himself on the wire for. Nobody knew the true Steve Rogers like they did._

_“If you blush any harder, lover boy might get jealous.” Natasha’s off-handed comment was said casually, and Steve blinked to show his confusion._

_“What?”_

_“Only one idiot would hang around practice this late to watch you.” Dark eyes flickered to the left of the field as a subtle hint. He glanced over, seeing a blur of red drop down under the stands with practiced precision. Despite not getting a good glimpse at the phantom, Steve’s lips scowled in concern and confusion._

_Well, there was_ one _exception to Steve’s previous statement._

_“What’s Tony doing here so late?” His question got a long sigh from the manager, who shook her head before she started walking away._

_“Boys. Even the smart ones can be so stupid,” was muttered under her breath, leaving the ace to his own muddled thoughts._

***

“He didn’t come to our five year reunion.” Natasha’s voice brought Steve back to the present, blinking when she rolled her eyes. “Stark.”

“I wasn’t-” the protest didn’t make it out of his lips before the woman tilted her head, the arched eyebrow returning to show her immediate opposition to the claim. Hating the heat he could feel starting to edge his ears, Steve was thankful for Clint’s loud interruption.

“Why would he? He’s a hot shot now. What do the papers call him? A genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist? No reason for someone with that clout to come to our dingy high school reunion.” 

“Tony’s famous?” It was an innocuous question, but he knew from the looks of held back humor or exacerbation that it was an obvious answer. 

“That’s putting it...mildly,” Natasha seemed to choose her words carefully, while Clint didn't hesitate to explain.

“That scrawny kid we knew went and changed the face of electronics and medical procedures across the world. His good old dad wanted him to go down the armed weapons line of work, but Tony’s never been good at taking orders from bullies. So he went and pissed off his old man by doing the exact opposite; helping those who were fucked up from war. From how Stark Industries is practically taking over the world in clean energy, I’d say he’s still as smart as he was back when we knew him.” Clint spoke like a proud father, full of smiles that Steve was sure Tony’s real father had never given him. 

“You’d know some of this is you stopped living under a rock and looked him up.” Bucky’s heavy arm dropped on Steve’s shoulders before messing up his hair, the blond quick to bat the hand away. They shared a glance that spoke volumes to Steve. Bucky had been on team Tony for years, and his pestering only seemed to increase when the captain came back from his final tour. But just as he had every time before, Steve glanced away and pretended the unspoken words missed their mark. 

“We can reminisce about our dorky genius at the reunion; I’m sure a few of our classmates will have some thoughts on the matter.” The woman’s cool segway helped the weird lump untangle in Steve’s stomach, her hands finding the back of Clint’s shoulders while pushing him toward Steve’s front door. “If we’re late to another event, I’m pretty sure Wilson’s going to break up with you, Barns.”

“That man can’t live without me.” Bucky’s cheesy grin made Steve shake his head, following the duo in front of them as Clint snorted.

“You sure you don’t want to reverse that statement? I seem to remember someone clinging to Sammy boy when coming back from playing soldier.” 

“That’s nothing compared to how miserable he was at the base.” Finding the rare opportunity to get the upper hand on his best friend, Steve poked Bucky’s sensitive side and laughed when he flinched and glared. “He used to barter his best MREs for other people’s time slots on the laptop we shared so he could skype Sam. And when Wilson started graduate school and got too busy to talk every day, I thought Bucky was going to die.” 

“Hey!” The friendly arm soon turned into a headlock, nearly knocking both of them onto the grass in front of Steve’s apartment. “I don’t wanna hear none of ya yapping when you’re the king of pining.” 

“I don’t pine,” the blond protested, trying to shake the firm grip around his neck. He could already feel the tie starting to loosen, and he didn’t want to get on Natasha’s bad side before the night started. He knew the redhead was already on edge after announcing she wanted to introduce the men to her boyfriend “officially”. He wasn’t sure what the statement meant, but he’d learned to keep his mouth shut during most of his moments of confusion. Well, unless he wanted to get teased by his overeager group of friends.

“You’re kidding, right?” Clint’s question was coated with astonishment, and the burst of laughter that came from him when Steve shook his head was loud. Clint’s gasps of breath between chuckles were heard even as he started the car and shut the door, and Steve could see his friend’s hand smacking against the wheel in laughter. Nat gave the window a look before she turned back to the two still wrestling. 

“You weren’t the most subtle when it came to your affection for Tony.” 

“Thanks, Nat,” Steve mumbled through his flush of embarrassment, finally shaking off Bucky’s arm (though he was sure it had loosened from his loud burst of laughter) before giving a hard punch to the other bicep. He gained a moment of pleasure from the yelp of pain Bucky produced, shuffling himself into the back of Clint’s truck. Natasha took her spot in the passenger’s seat like it was designed for her, though it’d always belonged to her in high school. Steve and Bucky had the same dynamic when the long-haired man drove, which was more often than not. It was easier than trying to cram the two bulkier men into the back of Clint’s Corolla for long drives. Though the smart-mouthed blond had upgraded his automobile of choice, the back was still small enough to force Bucky’s metal arm into Steve when he climbed in. 

“At least I can blame being late on Steve’s obliviousness.” Bucky’s grin was cocky as he leaned back in the seat. “Which means sex is still on the table tonight.” 

“Way too much information, Buck.” Steve watched Bucky’s casual shrug before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyes flickering to a message on the screen.  
Without snooping, the blond knew it was Sam. Even if the few people Bucky texted weren’t currently in the car, Steve would have known. The only person who could soften the smile of his once hardened friend was Sam. Bucky could laugh and grin with the best of them, the first in line to toss out a playful remark. If Clint suggested something ridiculous (like driving to Sonic at 2 in the morning for burgers), Bucky was already yanking on pants to join in on the fun. But after his near-death experience in Afghanistan, that side of Bucky was almost destroyed. He’d lost more than his physical injury showed; the emotional and mental scars that burned into Bucky’s soul were there to stay. They almost consumed him, and Steve had felt helpless over it. He’d nearly put in his own request for release from the army, fearful that if he left his wounded friend, he’d come back to a gravestone. 

But Sam, with the patience of a saint and a smile that refused to pity Bucky, stepped in. They had been dating for some time, though three hot summer months and four years of a long distance relationship couldn’t prepare anyone for the hurricane that was Bucky’s recovery. Clint and Natasha did their best to support the violent outbursts and days of isolation of the wounded warrior, and Steve took leave as much as he could to check-in. But it was Sam that held the reigns of Bucky’s recovery, taking him to physical therapy and pushing back when the ex-soldier tried to shove everyone away. Bucky had only agreed to therapy because of Sam’s openness of needing his own. If the brunet wavered in his hope of getting better, Sam stepped in to hold his hand and remind him just how perfect he was already. It was done with a tease and a playful nudge of his shoulder, but the younger man never hesitated in his devotion to Bucky. 

And Steve was thankful for the bond the two shared, even if it sometimes burned. At first, the captain placed the blame on his fear of losing his best friend. Bucky was his baseline, and not being able to keep their friendship would have been debilitating. Both held a piece of the other, and he knew neither would be the same if their friendship suffered. But when nothing changed between their dynamics, and the bitterness stayed, Steve’s thoughts shifted to something that made his stomach twist in guilt. He was _jealous_. Because each time he saw the chemistry of Sam and Bucky, his mind raced back to the night that he had his own shot at happiness. 

***

_Tony Stark was...Steve wasn’t sure what title he really deserved; tutor, friend, pain in the butt, late-night copilot,_ something else _. Each time the blond was sure he had a gauge on where the genius belonged in his life, something new sprouted from Tony’s mouth and drove the meter in the complete opposite direction. Being two years younger than Steve, the fifteen-year-old shouldn’t have been in his grade to begin with. But when he started correcting math teachers on their tests and earning perfect scores on SATs at the age of twelve, it was hard to argue he didn’t belong. The genius was so intelligent, he became a tutor for juniors that weren’t whiz kids when it came to math and science. And though Steve was in AP History and English, Science took him a minute to fully grasp. So that was how Tony stumbled into Steve’s life in junior year, turning it on its head quite quickly._

_Not everyone took Tony’s transition well, which explained some of the ‘mysterious’ cuts and bruises the science prodigy showed up with after school. When asked about it, Tony evaded the question, or joked about how Steve should ‘see the other guy’. Tony wasn’t weak by any means; Rhodey, a year older than Steve and on his way to a brilliant career in the air force, had helped (along with Tony’s boxing buddy, Happy) teach Tony to hold his own in a fight. But the genius was still working on going through his growth spurt, which made him an easy target for the meatheads of the school that struggled with being labeled so. Pepper and Bruce, both intelligent Seniors of their own right, were protective of Tony when they could be, but neither was prone to violence. Plus, Tony had a habit of shooting off his mouth when nervous, which only worked out well for him if he could make a quick exit._

_What had started as a frustrating disaster of tutoring junior year had turned into a relationship that made Clint snicker and Nat roll her eyes after each interaction. Tony had his own group of friends and didn’t look for anything from the “golden boy” of Avengers Academy. Popularity didn’t matter to him, he was far too smart to need Steve for homework, and he never once asked for help in dealing with the bullies that bothered him in school. Instead, he toyed with all of Steve’s buttons, drove him to the edge of his patience, and then waited after school with Steve’s favorite flavor of Gatorade and flashcards for the physics exam the ace was stressing about. When Tony pushed himself too hard for his research (forgetting that even geniuses needed food and proper sleep), almost nobody could get him out of his lab. But Steve found a way every time, telling Tony’s butler Jarvis he’d make dinner while carrying a half zonked out scientist upstairs to bed. Wednesday nights were blocked out in his Google calendar (how Tony managed to infiltrate his phone, he didn’t bother to guess) for ‘study sessions’ that involved half school work, half sci-fi movies and popcorn buttery enough to rival the best movie theatre. Despite their crazy schedules, college tours and sports competitions, neither missed a single movie night._

_Steve wanted to call it a friendship, but there was just something more._

_“Are ya gonna keep daydreamin over Stark or ya gonna help me pack up?” A glove was shoved hard into Steve’s chest while Bucky walked past, the blonde collecting his thoughts to realize they were alone. Bucky probably sent the rest of the team to the showers, knowing Steve would take the responsibility of cleaning up the equipment. Steve took another quiet glance at the bleachers to see no sign of the lingering genius before realizing his catcher’s implication._

_“Real funny, Buck. I wasn’t thinking about Tony.” He tossed the practice balls into the beat up sports bag provided by the school, trying not to scowl at the snort his friend let out._

_“Stevie, you get this lovesick look on ya face whenever that knucklehead is on your mind. The same one ya used to get for Peggy in the eighth grade before she moved to England.” His first girlfriend had been sort of a whirlwind that the blonde had struggled to get over, no matter how many years passed by. He’d date, occasionally, but even the half-hearted attempts had drifted off in Junior year. The fact that it had lined up with the arrival of a certain genius momentarily flitted through Steve’s mind before he shoved the thought down._

_“Stop trying to play matchmaker. Natasha and Sam do that enough.” He muttered the last part, wincing at the train wreck that had been Sharon. The junior was pretty and kind, someone who should have been perfect for the ace pitcher. But their romantic chemistry was explosive and full of heartbreak. She still tended to glare his way when they passed in the halls, though that was friendly compared to the left hook she’d given him after their final date Sophomore year. He winced at the memory, rubbing his jaw before grabbing the final pieces of equipment and tossing the bag over his shoulder. “You should be focusing on the game tomorrow.”_

_“Ya gonna get a good luck kiss from ya fella?” The image that snuck into his mind was instant, leaving Steve momentarily breathless. His mind supplied Tony’s brown gaze staring up at him in excitement, oil smeared under one eye and lips cherry red from biting on them in concentration. Probably just like they’d look if Steve leaned down and-_

_“Jeez, Buck, he’s just a kid.”_

_“He’s gonna be sixteen in a few days. Way before you’re eighteen. Ya really gonna let something like that stop you?” Steve’s scolding look seemed to be enough of an answer for Bucky, who made a point to roll his eyes before the two chucked the practice equipment into the shack by the dugout. “It’s two years, not twenty. Ya really are an idiot, just like Nat said.”_

_“I don’t see ya-_ you _,” Steve corrected, flushing at the slip of his accent. He’d worked for years to correct it, but talking with Bucky like this always dragged the New York tone out of him. He clicked the padlock of the shack shut before attempting the sentence again. “I don’t see you trying to kiss Sam, and you’ve been crazy about him for months.”_

_“Maybe ya should wait until tomorrow to see what happens with me and my guy.” The proud tone that Bucky used made Steve pause, surprised to see how confident his catcher looked._

_“You’re serious?” Steve asked, the bob of the bun on Bucky’s head following his nod. The two made their way toward the parking lot, the dusty walkway quiet under their cleats._

_“Yup, bout time I shut Wilson up. What betta way than a kiss, right?” The humor in the light blue eyes faded after a moment, the brunet glancing to the stars that started to peek out from the night sky. Sturdy hands linked on the back of Bucky’s neck, his lips barely moving in his murmur. “We’re walking down that stage to get fancy diplomas in three days; we don’t have much time left until we’re real adults and shit. We’re joining the Army at the end of the summer which means we got even less. I don’t wanna miss out on a chance cause I chickened out, ya know?”_

_“I…” Steve’s answer to the rhetorical question was lost when a shuffling to their left caught his interest._

_And he knew within a second it wasn’t good news._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve meets many friends and enemies from his past, but one mystery visitor steals the show. And more of the infamous night is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for checking out the second chapter of my story! Glad to see people coming back for more =) So please enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: There is one gay slur used in this chapter by one of the minor characters, but it does not reflect this writer's view on the subject at hand. Thank you <3

“Is that Steven Rogers?” The petite brunette sitting at the entrance table perked up at Steve’s hesitant smile, her gaze quick to flutter between the others of the group. “And James Barns?”

“It’s Bucky,” the man answered quickly, trying to force his frown when the newcomer waved her hand at him dismissively. 

“I will not call you by that stupid nickname, James. I wouldn’t in high school, and I won’t now.” 

“It’s nice to see you again, Janet.” Steve’s polite exchange made Jan giggle, scurrying around the table in order to hug both men. 

“It’s been so long! I’m so happy you guys made it this year. I know Tasha was telling me you were going to come, but I thought she was just pulling my leg.” 

“I would never,” Natasha hid her sneaky smile with a gentle kiss to Janet’s cheek, but the brunet didn’t seem to fall for her charm. 

“You are just as stunning as ever. Going to break all our classmates' hearts again this year?” Jan asked, pulling back to jump into Clint’s awaiting arms.

“Doesn’t she always? Nat’s dangerous in a dress.” Clint answered for his best friend, humoring Janet by swinging her around in the hug. She squealed loud enough to catch a couple glances, both sharing matching grins after he placed the laughing woman back on her yellow stilettos. 

“I can’t believe you stayed so close after all these years. Let me get your name tags, though I doubt you’ll need them! You look just as amazing as you did in high school.” Her energy was soothing to Steve, despite how she rushed around to stick the badges onto each of them. She jumped between conversations while the flared yellow dress fluttered behind her, always seeming to try and catch up with her movements. “Now if you could work your magic and get Anthony to actually show up, it’d be a Christmas miracle.”

“Does he even still get an invitation to these things?” Clint joked, Janet making sure to smack his nametag extra hard while she answered. 

“Of course he does! If anyone’s invitation was getting lost in the mail it’d be yours.” The playful teasing between the two had always been prevalent in their friendship, but nothing had ever come of it. She turned her attention back to the group, her smile wide with excitement. “Virginia told me that she’d be coming with him last month, but Stark Industries had a launch for their new phone in Japan last night and we all know how our salutatorian enjoys mornings.” 

“How can Stark still be considered the salutatorian if he didn’t even bother showing up to the graduation?” Bucky asked, Jan rolling her eyes to show how silly she thought the brunet’s question was.

“Your GPA isn’t affected by your attendance after you graduate, James.” 

“I’m just happy I managed to graduate at all.” Bucky's joke set off a good laugh from the group, the quieter woman giving a shrug once the noise died down.

“I met up with Pepper today and her lapdog didn’t come by searching for scraps. That means he was either still in Japan, or he was buried too deep in a new project to interrupt our lunch.” 

“You’re friends with Miss. Potts?” Steve’s curiosity was met with a nod, the information not seeming news to anyone else in the group. 

“A lot’s changed since you’ve been gone, Stevie. I’ve even made a couple new friends of my own.” As if it’d solidify his claim, Bucky lifted his prosthetic and wiggled the fingers. The motion didn’t connect anything for the blond, but he was distracted from Bucky’s clue when Natasha spoke again.

“You were listening when I told you who I was dating, right?”

“His name is Bruce.” The deadpan look that the redhead gave Steve proved that he was missing something, but this time the light in the back of his mind blared with realization. “Wait...”

“Nat?” The gentle voice entering the conversation drew the attention of the group, which hunched the shoulders of the newcomer. Curly black hair covered the ends of the glasses covering brown eyes, which flickered between each member of the group before giving a hesitant smile. His wave showed his nerves as he stepped closer to Natasha, his voice was soft yet strong. “Is this a bad time?” 

“You’re dating Banner?!” At least he wasn’t the only one left in the dark this time around. Bucky’s look of surprise made Clint and Janet laugh, leaning on each other while Bruce’s face darkened and Natasha smirked.

“I expected this from Rogers, but you’ve been around long enough to know. We’ve been together for almost a year.” As if to prove the truth of her statement, the sleek woman stepped forward to fix the lopsided tie of her boyfriend before placing a hand against his cheek. “Hey there stranger. Done playing science bros?”

“Sorry, it’s...you know how stubborn he is when he’s nervous.” Bruce’s quiet response made her lips lift in a smile, and Steve was left in awe at the chaste kiss the scientist gave his friend. 

“Yup, eat it up you two. Nat’s got herself a victim.” Again, pride shined in Clint’s voice despite the teasing statement. “Cute like a pair of lovebirds.” 

“I’ll pop your eyes out with an ice cream scoop if you call me ‘lovebird’ again.” Green eyes didn’t move from the flushed face of Bruce while she threatened her best friend, moving her hand to gently massage the nape of the quiet man’s neck. “You finish your...task?”

“Took longer than I thought. Far too much coffee and conversation that should be discussed with a doctor of a different type.” Bruce’s sigh was quiet as he leaned into the touch, shoulders slow to lose their tension. “But it’s all set.” 

“Thank you.” The exchange was short, with not enough information for Steve to fully follow. Natasha gave a quick glance toward Steve, making his spine tingle with something he couldn’t connect with before she turned her attention to something deeper in the gym. “I see Sam. Shall we move along? Unless you wallflowers plan to hang out by the entrance all night.”

“Hey, nobody keeps Clint in a corner.” With a parting peck on Janet’s cheek, Clint led the march into the gymnasium, Steve waving to the energetic woman before following his friends. Blue eyes took in his old stomping ground, surprised to find how much had changed. It felt so much smaller than when he attended school at the academy, the floors shiny with new boards. The weight equipment he and Bucky lived by in high school was improved, getting the same makeover that the gym itself had gone through. Still the place felt nostalgic, and his shoulders relaxed with ease he hadn’t felt since being wrangled into the monkey suit earlier that night.

“Well look what the cat dragged in.” Sam’s voice turned Steve’s head to the smiling man, who offered him an opened beer with a chuckle. The blond tipped his head in a sign of gratitude and took the beverage, slow to sip from the bottle before noticing the missing group he’d lost while reminiscing. 

“Where’s your boyfriend? I thought you two would be glued at the hip after your trip to Haiti.” 

“Not when there’s a buffet of food with him and Clint’s name on it. He’s getting us both something to eat before this place gets too packed. Nat and Clint dragged me here last time despite being a year younger than you dinosaurs and the food table turned ugly real quick.” It took a moment to locate where their group had migrated, their chatter beside the food table being muted by the music playing. He wasn’t surprised the lure of free appetizers had caught the two men’s attention, while Natasha seemed to be taking the moment to speak quietly with Bruce behind them. There was a prickle of hunger in his stomach, but he ignored it to focus on Sam’s change in conversation. “Bringing back old memories being here?”

“I just didn’t realize how much work they’ve put into the school. Must have gotten a budget expansion since we lived in these halls.”

“Or a really wealthy alumnus.” There was a twinkle in Sam’s eye that proved he knew his hint was more fact then suggestion. 

“And do I happen to know said person?” Not willing to admit the correlation between his inquisition and pinkened ears, Steve took another swig from his beer. 

“Not as well as you’d like to.” 

“Sam-” 

“You know I used to be jealous of you?” The sudden question paused Steve’s statement, surprised at the change. Sam didn’t seem bothered by the reaction, his eyes scanning the crowd of people as he continued. “We’d walk down the halls and like...seven girls would be checking you out without you even realizing it. I swear they had your picture hung up in the locker room or something. Every time you pitched, I’d see girls from all different classes waiting after the game to ask for your number. It was madness; drove Hammer and Rumlow right up the walls. And you just...never even realized how many women wanted to be Mrs. Rogers, did you?” 

“I was focused on school and baseball,” was his instant reply, but a scoff from Sam proved that the answer wasn’t accepted.

“Oh, you were focused, alright. But it wasn’t on no books.” Fingers tightened around the base of his bottle while glancing down at the brown glass, Steve’s thumb slowly peeling at the label that had dampened from condensation. 

“You too? Sam, you know there was nothing between me and Tony. We were just friends.” 

“Yeah, so weren’t me and Bucky. And yet here we are; sharing a lumpy bed and arguing over whose turn it was to do laundry. You know, something _you_ should be with a certain mechanical genius.” The flat line was expected but didn’t change the fact that the blonde had no answer to refute it. Instead, he took a slow gulp of alcohol, unsure of why it tasted bitter on his tongue. 

“You talking about your amazing boyfriend again?” Bucky’s smooth transition into the conversation made Sam laugh, leaning into the arm that wrapped confidently around his waist. The others followed close by, and Steve managed to sneak a pig in a blanket off Natasha’s plate while Sam answered.

“Just saying that your best friend is as stubborn about you-know-what as he was ten years ago.” 

“I think we should make it a drinking game.” Clint’s offer had Natasha smiling despite the shake of her head. “Seriously! Anytime Steve says ‘it wasn’t like that’ or ‘Tony and I were just friends’, we should all drink. We’ll be hammered before the first hour is over.” 

“Or you could drop the subject,” Steve supplied, hoping the look he gave his friends was as intimidating as it had been when he was in the army. But from the snorts and roll of eyes he got in response, he knew it had failed. 

“They tease you because they love you,” Natasha’s voice was tinged with humor while she sipped on her wine, leaning into her date. Bruce’s face was the only one who seemed nervous in the group at Steve’s warning, though a whispered sentence into his ear from the redhead seemed to help coax some of it away. 

“Yeah, well they got a funny way of showing it.” He took the final swig of his beer before looking for a trash bin, hoping to use it as an excuse to get away. Old feelings swirled through his stomach with more control than he’d given them for years, and being in the familiar gym wasn’t helping to settle them. But before Steve could make his escape, a rough growl spilled into the air.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” The glare of the ex-soldier caught the blond’s interest instantly, scanning the room for what Bucky was looking at. It didn’t take much to locate the problem. The lumbering man looked older, the darkened hair still styled up the way it’d been kept in high school. With a five o’clock shadow that looked planned, the broad chin of the classmate approaching the group framed the face of a man who only knew how to be an alpha. Steve’s spine tensed at the same time his hand twitched, the need to clench it rising once hearing the familiar voice. 

“Rogers.” Black eyes stared into his own, and Steve took a slow breath before he answered.

“Rumlow.” 

And just like that, Steve was brought back to the night he wanted to forget. 

*** 

_The bleachers were shadowed in darkness, but Steve’s perfect eyesight didn’t take long to make out the group of people snickering. A quiet glance to Bucky was met with a serious nod, both men forgetting to hesitate in their approach._

_“Just tell me her number, Stark. I won’t ask again.” The familiar low voice of their designated hitter made Steve frown with little thought. Brock “Crossbones” Rumlow had always been a bully in Steve’s opinion, the two butting heads far more than anyone else on the team. The menacing senior had a problem with hard work or being put in his place, and took pleasure on down-talking the underclassman on the team. He never got away with it when Bucky or Steve were around, but Sam had told the two of times Brock would linger in the hallways to tease or harass the younger students in school. Unfortunately, it seemed everyone involved was too scared to file a report on him. If he wasn’t such a power hitter, Mr. Fury would have kicked him off the team years ago. It wasn’t hard to figure out how little Brock respected Steve’s captain status, a position he felt he had deserved all year. More times than not, the blonde felt his teeth clench when dealing with the cocky player._

_“Yeah, not gonna happen, Dry Bones.” A familiar snark snagged Steve’s attention instantly, his lips moving before he could remember his silent approach._

_“Tony?” The genius in question along with the three men cornering him lifted their heads, dragging their attention to the blond senior. A quick assessment revealed that the smaller teen had his back to the beam of the bleachers, unable to escape from the troubling scenario. The two men blocking either exit for Tony weren’t players but hung out with Brock outside of school. Both had lengthy juvenile records, which explained how Rumlow kept his spot on the team. He talked a good game but had his lackeys do the physical bullying._

_“Rogers.” Brock’s voice held no friendly demeanor, and Steve’s jaw clenched to try and simmer down his immediate urge to snap at him._

_“Rumlow.” Steve dropped his voice into the authoritative tone that Clint said reminded him far too much of his own father. “You mind telling me what you’re doing back here?”_

_“What, we’re not allowed to check-in with our favorite prodigy child?” The mocking tone that layered Brock’s voice begged for Steve to react, the blonde’s spine tensing when a muscular arm latched around Tony’s neck to pull him closer. “He’s not a toy, Rogers; we can share.”_

_“Okay, the only thing you’re sharing right now is your terrible body odor. Seriously, haven’t you heard of a shower? Maybe some deodorant? I could get you one of those brochures from the nurse if you’d like.” Tony’s comment drew a snicker from Bucky, but Steve’s attention was focused on the split lip and swollen cheek of the younger teen. There was no telling what other injuries he had hidden under his clothes, but the ace could see Tony favoring his left leg. A sudden flare of anger spiked in Steve’s stomach, his eyes sharpened on Brock’s face when he stepped closer._

_“Did you do that to Tony?” Steve’s voice was tinged with an edge that made both of Brock’s friends step back, Bucky’s smile disappearing instantly. The ace knew the second his catcher caught the damage done, Bucky’s growl reminiscent of a dangerous predator._

_“You’ve been the ones...this whole time? You fucking pieces of-” Steve’s hand snagged his friend’s bicep before he could launch at the group, but keeping Bucky contained wasn’t an easy task. Despite the earlier ribbing, the blonde wasn’t the only one who Tony had grown on. After helping Bucky pass his Spanish class so he could play on the team, the younger teen had earned the brunet’s respect. They’d hang out when Steve was roped into after-school activities, and the pitcher had caught both men texting the other between classes. Neither would ever tell Steve what they talked about, though Bucky always grinned when Steve asked. And when Tony would show up with another bruise or injury, Bucky was the first one who hopped to his feet with the need to punch someone._

_“I’m gonna ask again; did you hit Tony?” Steve wanted to stay calm, knowing a fight between any of the players would hurt the team’s chances the following day. But seeing the line of blood roll over the tan skin of Tony’s chin blinded him for a moment, his free hand clenching by his side._

_“Be a shame if I did.” Somewhere in the back of Steve’s mind, he knew he was being goaded. The complicated friendship that he shared with Tony was well known across the school, rumors of a more intimate relationship only increasing in their senior year. Even without the romantic undertones that Steve refused to think about, Tony was important to the ace. So it wasn’t surprising how quickly his mind went blank when Brock’s free hand snatched Tony’s jaw in his grasp._

_“Jesus,” Tony groaned, brown eyes flickering up toward the taller senior to try and keep his nonchalance. “Didn’t your mom teach you about bad touches, Cubone? Not everyone likes to be manhandled by your meathooks. I’m sure you’ll find a nice amazon who-”_

_The breezy joke was lost when Tony wheezed in pain from the tightened grip, his calloused hands slamming into the firm chest of the designated hitter to try and get away. But the heavy arm around his neck kept him from squirming far, Brock jerking Tony’s head up to get a better look at the damage done to his face._

_“_ Rumlow _,” warned Bucky, the tension in the air becoming thick with each passing second._

_“Kid’s got a mouth on him, doesn’t he, Cap?” Dark eyes only met Steve’s for a moment before a thumb pressed hard onto the split lip. A hiss of pain from Tony was followed instantly by Steve moving, his fist smashing into the side of Brock’s face. The punch knocked him back, Brock’s grip on Tony forgotten in favor of trying to cushion his slamming into the metal beams supporting the bleachers. The force made the whole structure shake, momentarily stunning the group of teens._

_“Shit, Brock!” Both of the delinquents rushed to the man now dropping to his knees, but Steve didn’t give the crumpled teen a second glance. Instead, he turned his attention to the genius stumbling into his chest._

_“You okay?” He rushed to ask, watching the younger man clench his teeth before answering._

_“Just peachy.” Tony’s sarcastic response lacked its normal light tone, proving that he was worse than he was willing to show. Nodding, Steve turned his attention to the frozen statues that once resembled Brock’s friends, his no-nonsense stare daring them to speak._

_“You get your friend out of here, now. Brock will be having an emergency meeting with myself and Mr. Fury tomorrow morning before the game regarding the anti-bullying policy he signed to maintain his spot on the team. He better not be late.” There was no room for discussion, and the ace couldn’t shake the primal surge of pride he felt when seeing the two lackeys carry their dazed leader away without hesitation._

***

“Bruce.” Natasha’s voice barely changed from her normal nonchalance, but being friends with the woman as long as he had made Steve aware that she was not willing to stay in the presence of the new company. A faint memory from high school reminded Steve that Brock had once attempted to use his bully antics with Bruce, but never tried again. Something about the kind scientist seemed to deter Rumlow, and even now, the way the old baseball player didn’t look at the other man was intriguing. What was even more impressive was the steady stare and lack of fear Bruce had staring at the man in front of him. Natasha’s hand met his bicep softly, and it was then that Steve noticed the tense form of the quiet scientist. “Shall we go say hello to Logan and Wade? I think I saw them chatting by the refreshments.”

“Which means they’re spiking the punch. Gotta get some of that.” But even Clint’s chipper voice had an edge to it, and the way he bumped into Brock’s shoulder while they passed proved he hadn’t let his feelings for the other dissipate. Rumlow sent the shorter man a scowl, but didn’t make a move with Natasha’s steely stare locked on him. It was amazing the power the woman had despite the larger men she faced down. The classmate seemed to lose interest in the three once they moved out of the immediate area, black eyes turning back to Steve. 

“I’m surprised that Captain Rogers has time to come to something as simple as our reunion.” 

“What do you want, Rumlow?” Sam had never been a fan of the older man, but he made sure to stand his ground when the senior had tried to muscle his way over the underclassmen. Even now, he didn’t look away or hunch his shoulders, despite Brock having a good head over Sam. 

“Was just coming in to check in on the good old Captain. See if he bothered to keep that MVP trophy from when we won the state championship. From talk around the town, he might not have the room with all the other medals he’s piled up from the army.” The frustrating thing about Rumlow was that even when the sentence he spoke should have sounded like a compliment, it was obviously a dig. His eyes gleamed in a mocking nature, as if beckoning another punch from the composed blond. 

“Yeah, must have been real swell watching us win from the bench.” Bucky’s jab was well placed, and Steve saw the sour look that crossed over Rumlow’s face at the implication. It was no secret that Steve was the reason that Brock had been benched for the final game; Fury may have wanted to win, but he wasn’t going to ostracize his ace of the game. The teacher was also a man of merit, and even if it did put a dent in their ability to ring up runs, Fury didn’t hesitate to sit Rumlow. Watching the bully finally get what he’d deserved for years was bittersweet for Steve, who knew what had to be sacrificed in order for that to happen. 

“I never did get to thank Stark for that particular gift.” The words were laced with venom despite the grin Brock sported, sharp eyes flickering to Steve in a way that made the hair of the back of his neck stand. “You still playing house with your fanboy, Rogers? Or did he get sick of getting dicked?”

“Watch your fucking mouth,” Bucky snapped out, his hand tightening on the possessive hold around Sam’s waist. The younger man’s lips were pressed together in annoyance, but Steve could catch a glimpse of discomfort flickering in his eyes when glancing around the room. Sam was open with his sexuality as well as his relationship with Bucky, but he’d struggled with the backlash of being a black homosexual who was in a relationship with a white man. It only amplified some of the hateful things that people threw at him. Steve had gotten small doses of prejudice after coming out, but it’d paled in comparison to some of the things Bucky had told him Sam encountered on a daily basis. The strength his friend had was inspiring, and he gave Sam a steady nod of support before stepping closer to Brock.

“If you’re trying to start something, I suggest you leave.” Because even if they stood at the same height, Steve knew how to make men twice Rumlow’s size quiver. He didn’t flinch at the glare he got, Brock scanning his face for a moment before he smirked.

“Relax, Rogers. I ain’t got a problem with gays; I just had a problem with your boy toy. Tony had a habit of running his mouth and cockblocking me when I tried to get in Pepper’s pants. For a gay kid, he certainly made it his business to keep me from getting any.” 

“Trust me, Pepper wasn’t complaining.” Sam’s dry statement was quick, not giving time for Brock to defend himself. “If anything, she told him to play goalie. She used to complain about you all the time in our creative writing class. You had no chance in hell, dude.” 

“And now she’s playing secretary for Tony and lapping up the scraps he tosses her. She’s gotta be getting more than a bonus to deal with his annoying shit. Maybe he wasn’t as into men as he claimed to be. He did ditch Rogers, after all.” A deliberate pause in Brock’s reply made Steve clench his teeth, hating the flicker of pain nipping at his chest. Rumlow seemed to notice the stretch of silence, and like a predator, sunk his teeth into the moment of weakness. “Guess he got too famous to play house with you, huh?” 

“Nobody’s too famous for the Cap.” The introduction of the casual statement came from behind him, and Steve felt the breath rush from his lungs at the voice. He hadn’t laid eyes on the owner yet, but he knew instantly who it was now walking toward them. “I mean, I’m sure I give him a run for his money, but he is the pride of America. First person to get two medals of honor since World War One. Helped build an irrigation system for thirteen different villages in Afghanistan. Disabled two separate ISIS camps without harming any innocents. And that was after he got shot in the side by enemy fire. It’s really hard to build a robot that’s better than that.” 

“Well I’ll be damned,” Sam’s voice was what finally convinced Steve to turn around, knowing the twist in his stomach would happen as soon as he laid eyes on the other man. There was a reason he hadn’t looked for information about Tony when he came back from his tours; he knew he’d be unable to _stop_ looking at him. His hair was a pleasant combination of composed and reckless, as if someone tried to hide a mad scientist in an expensive suit. The facial hair he’d grown since the last time they spoke was well maintained, and he filled out much more than he had at fifteen. He hadn’t grown too much taller, which Steve was sure annoyed the genius for years, but his presence was just as spellbinding as it’d been in high school. The only difference this time was that everyone around Steve seemed to be struck just as hard, and Tony knew it. 

“Do you see why I had to play the punching bag for you in high school, Pepper? This...I wanna say gentleman, but I can’t get my mouth to really wrap around that lie. It keeps wanting to say behemoth. Do people still use that word? Whatever, point is, this could have been your future Mr. Potts. Imagine your spawn.” 

“Tony…” For the first time since the younger man had appeared, Steve turned his attention to the woman whose slender hand was wrapped around Tony’s bicep. Dressed in a stunning emerald gown, Pepper Potts was the epitome of sophistication. She’d always been pretty in high school and had caught many people’s attention despite her quiet and demure nature. But the years had been kind to her, and even if Steve had been left breathless from Tony, he could logically say the woman was elegant. 

“Yes yes, you said I had to play nice if I came to this thing as your date. But you’ve run out of treats and I left the shock collar at home.” Brown eyes gleamed with mischief when winking at Pepper before they went on the move. Tony's attention darted around the room a few times, and Steve was brought back to memories of a smaller teen unable to sit still for more than a few moments without his mind racing. “It’s just a shame, really, that he thinks he has the right to still bully people when his life's an absolute mess. And that’s coming from me.” 

“You don’t know a damn thing about me,” Brock snapped out, obviously ruffled by the dismissive wave of Tony’s hand. 

“Of course not, why would I know about your massive amounts of debt? Or the fact that you got kicked out of the MLB because they found enhancement drugs in your system? Sort of funny that you got a kick out of picking on the gay kid when you’re the one shoving things in your ass.” The blunt statement and crooked eyebrow received a hit from Pepper on his shoulder, but Tony only grinned at the enraged face of his bully. “Is that why your wife filed for divorce? Couldn’t get on board with a strap-on? It’s not everyone’s cup of tea I guess. Either way, I hope you had her sign a prenup, or she is going to make off like a bandit in that court case.” 

“You fucking _fag_ -” But before Brock could take a step closer, Steve was moving, placing himself between Tony and Rumlow with a glare that he’d used to cut any rank he’d felt crossed a line in his platoon. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” His words weren’t a suggestion, and anyone within a mile of the conversation could tell that from his tone and body language. The space between then filled with electricity that seemed ready to spark at any moment. A movement to his left proved that Bucky had stepped away from Sam, the implication of backup clear as day. 

“Think ya should get out of here, before Stevie really gets mad. I’m already pissed, but this ain’t my fight yet.” Even if Steve had no problem going for a round two with the bigot Rumlow, Bucky would never hesitate to cover his six. And even though Brock was a hothead, he seemed to get a little smarter with age. One long look between the two soldiers was all it took for him to scoff, turn on his heel and stomp toward the exit of the gymnasium. Steve didn’t let his shoulders relax until Brock was out of sight, a quiet breath escaping his lungs before turning back to face the surprised man behind him.

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m _very_ okay.” Tony’s gaze felt like warm water when it slipped down Steve’s form, quick to meet his own before giving a smirk that could melt tungsten. “Always protecting the innocent. Seems like some things never change. Although it’s a lot hotter with age-”

“And this is where I step in.” Pepper’s laugh was soft as she swept forward, hands clasping onto Steve’s while she placed a kiss to his cheek. “Steve, it’s so nice to see you again.” 

“You as well, Miss.Potts.” 

“Oh god, I sound so old when you say that! Please call me Pepper,” she corrected, her eyes showing laugh lines as she gazed up at him. Having her attention made him squirm, a slight flush starting to creep across his face as he nodded.

“R-Right. Pepper, I’m happy to see you’re doing well.” 

“Pep, stop checking out the appetizer when the main course is right here.” Sam’s cocky statement felt far too familiar for an acquaintance, but Pepper only laughed as she moved over to give the man a hug. His arms looked comfortable in the tight hold, and they didn’t fully separate as she planted another kiss on Bucky’s scruffy cheek. The grin Bucky gave at the sign of affection was also surprising, and Steve felt a rush of confusion furrowing his brows as he watched the friendly interactions between the three. 

“Did you get my memo about the fundraiser next month? We’d like to get some of the veterans to do a presentation at the dinner, if they’re up for it.” At Pepper’s question, Sam gave a toothy grin and nodded, tapping his hand against his pocket. 

“Yeah, I sent out some texts before I got here. I’ll let you know which ones get back to me Monday, and we can start to figure out what topic we wanna present.” 

“And how did the reconstruction of the fence go? Any problems I need to notify the contractors about?” 

“Nope, your people always do the best work for us. Really, I can’t thank you two enough.” Sam’s warm gaze moved from Pepper to Tony, who had been distracted. Tony’s fingers were lifting Bucky’s prosthetic while rotating the wrist, only pausing in his observation when realizing the conversation had tilted to him.

“Oh, right. Well, I’d love to take the praise for things that work well, but all of this falls on the very sturdy shoulders of my beautiful CEO. She’s the brains in this operation.” 

“Says the genius playing with my arm,” Bucky replied with a snort. Tony’s grin was wide as he tapped the center of the wrist. 

“People are complicated and tend to get annoyed with my ramblings; your arm has never sassed me. Though it did try to electrocute me when I upgraded the neural transmitters last year.” 

“Explains your goofy haircut.”

“Says the man rocking the man bun? That so 2016, Buckeroo.” 

“Wait.” Steve’s voice cut through the playful conversation, his head shaking slowly as he tried to pinpoint which question he wanted to ask first. “You all...work together?” 

“Not me; I’m just the bum without an arm.” Bucky’s blunt answer had a sense of normalcy that helped some of the anxiety in Steve’s head ease, which seemed to be the aim of the older man’s comment. 

“Pepper came to me about two years ago when I started up the veteran’s clinic downtown,” Sam explained, his voice slow and easy to follow. “Tony had been tinkering with Bucky for a while with the clinical trial. Of course, my loudmouth boyfriend spilled the beans on some of the problems with veterans and insurance during one of his tune-ups. _Apparently_ , Stark Industries had been looking into launching affordable but efficient prosthetics and amenities for those coming back from active duty. We’re non-profit, so their donations and fundraisers have helped hundreds of our clients find housing or jobs that they may not have been able to get before. I evade the ramblings of the mad genius more than Bucky, but Pepper and I get coffee once a week to go over expenses and opportunities for growth.” 

“It’s Pepper’s baby; I just hand my checkbook over to make her smile.” Tony’s words were tossed out as an afterthought, his eyes already back on the rotation of Bucky’s wrist. A fond expression passed over the woman’s face as she watched Tony work, and Steve’s heart constricted. Rumlow had hinted that the two were in a romantic relationship, but Tony had been openly gay in high school. Had that changed in the years that he was gone? He doubted it would. Brock was known for starting problems, and would probably say anything to get the upper hand. But like an itch under the skin, the thought wouldn’t go away. 

“Okay, now that the boring introductions are taken care of, and I've confirmed Bucknasty didn't blow up my prosthetic...” Tony’s face popped up in front of Steve without warning, the captain fighting the reflex to jump back at the intrusion.

“H-hello, Tony.” Mentally he cursed at the stutter, knowing how obvious it’d made his nerves. He hadn’t done that since he was a lanky freshman. And hearing a faint snicker somewhere to his left, it was obvious the misstep wasn’t subtle. He made sure to log the need to investigate the noise later, when he wasn’t distracted by the mischievous grin peering up at him.

“Hey there.” The charged tone had Steve’s thought clearing instantly, blue eyes meeting the brown gaze much closer than it’d been moments ago. Tony stood inches away from the taller man, his arms open while his fingers buzzed with energy. “I’m not sure I can even get my arms around your body- seriously, did you swallow a body trainer, Rogers?- but I definitely want to try.” 

“I’m the same size I was back then,” Steve replied, though the compliments made his pride preen with joy. He barely lifted his own arms before they were filled with Tony, feeling the younger man’s limbs wrap around the smaller part of his waist. It was second nature for Steve to relax his own arms across Tony’s shoulders, his hand splaying across the slope of his back. He hated how easy it was to accept the man’s close proximity. Tony had always been hands-on with his friends, never seeing a reason to keep a real barrier between them. If he wasn’t throwing an arm around Bruce’s shoulders, he was linking arms with Pepper while poking Bucky’s face. And Steve...he never got tired of ending up with a lapful of Tony during movie nights, the brunet always claiming Steve took the best seat in his room to see the TV. 

He’d been smaller then, but this new body...the blonde could feel the changes. Tony’s working with machinery seemed to only help tone the leaner muscle he’d already started to form when they last met. He was compact but Steve could tell he wasn’t weak. While the muscle that piled on Steve’s arms came from constant working out and his duties in the army, Tony’s came from experience. This was how his body was made to be. And even with the years that had passed between them, Tony fit in Steve’s embrace perfectly. There were no angles or weird movements he had to make in order to be comfortable; Tony just worked. The feelings he’d tried to bury for years surged through him, and Steve had to close his eyes for a moment to keep his bearings. 

“You’re just as warm as ever.” Tony’s mumbled words pressing to the collar of Steve’s shirt didn’t help him keep his composure, the taller man letting out a weak chuckle before pulling away from the hug. 

“And you’re still a genius who seems to enjoy finding trouble.”

“When it results in you coming to save me? Every time.” 

“Stevie’s got a savior complex.” Bucky’s voice made Steve jump, tightening his hold now lingering on Tony’s shoulders. If he was being honest, he had practically forgotten where they were. Hoping his embarrassment didn’t show, Steve cleared his throat before rewinding his best friend’s statement.

“I just don’t like bullies.” 

“Yeah, we know,” Sam replied, his blunt statement making Bucky bark out a laugh in understanding. Pulling away from the genius was hard, but he used his moment of irritation to give a good punch to both of his friends’ arms. Ignoring Bucky’s grunt, Steve took a moment to scan over the prosthetic attached to Bucky’s shoulder before glancing back to Tony. 

“You did a great job on Bucky’s arm. I should have known it was you.” 

“I needed a guinea pig and Barnes came running. Practically tossed his money at me.” Tony’s casual shrug was overpowered by Sam’s scoff, the peanut gallery quick to chime in.

“Tony totally came to us.”

“And he did it pro bono after the VA wouldn’t cover ‘experimental trials’. Does it for any one of us that can’t get coverage. Don’t let him pull that modest shit, Starks aren’t meant to be humble.” Bucky gained a glare from the genius, which only made him grin wider. “I like to think it’s cause I took care of his scrawny ass back in the day. Gave him the best love advice, even if he never took it.”

“I am going to program your arm to grab your crotch any time you pass a woman,” Tony grumbled, refusing to meet Steve’s impressed stare. He couldn’t help the way his heart melted at the glimmers of his younger friend. Even with the money and power that seemed to be the talk of the town, Tony was still Tony, inside and out.

“Then who's gonna take Miss Pep to all those fancy events you hate going to?” Bucky asked, Tony rolling his eyes before pointing to Sam. 

“Your boyfriend. I’m sure he can learn a two-step.”

“Hey don’t bring me into this. I’m just here to steal free food and drive Bucky’s drunk ass home tonight. He’s the Casanova on the dancefloor.” Sam did dance, Steve knew, but he tended to enjoy cutting a rug in the comfort of his own home. Larger parties sometimes brought out the introverted part of the counselor, enjoying watching his boyfriend take center stage. Bucky didn’t hesitate to take Sam’s bait, turning to offer his hand to Pepper. 

“Wanna show everyone how to dance?” Pepper’s smile was small under her blush, but the woman only gave a moment’s hesitation before dropping her hand into Bucky’s. 

“I’d love to.” The two were quick to move onto the gym’s dance floor, Bucky bumping his hip into Nat’s when passing the redhead trying to show Bruce how to move to the music. 

“I’m gonna go find Clint and make sure he’s not wasted with Wade. Lord knows what those two idiots would get into while sober and unsupervised, nevermind sloshed. You gonna be okay on your own?” Sam’s question was directed to Steve, and the implication was obvious when his gaze casually swayed over to Tony. Sam, being a counselor even when clocked out, didn’t want to leave Steve in a situation he couldn’t handle. 

“I’m fine.” Because Steve had lived in war-zones and faced the barrel of a gun before. Spending some time alone with an old friend wasn’t going to break him. To prove his point, he shooed the other away with his hand, Sam giving him a two-fingered salute before sauntering away. Blue eyes lingered on his friend’s form until it disappeared behind the crowd, Steve finally turning his attention back to the scientist by his side. “So, did you know?” 

“Probably; I do know quite a lot. Genius and all,” Tony answered easily, a crooked grin making Steve laugh despite the roll of his eyes.

“I meant about them.” He nodded to the dancefloor where Nat and Bruce moved slowly, the woman showing her patience with Bruce’s two left feet. It was clumsy and charming all rolled into one, the exact opposite of how Natasha presented herself. And yet the smile she held when the uncoordinated scientist glanced at her and gave a meek grin proved how invested she was. He’d never seen her so relaxed, especially in a crowd like this. But Bruce seemed to slip through her defenses with genuine personality, and it was nice to see her smitten.

“Black widow and Brucie bear?” The nicknames weren’t what Steve was expecting, but he didn’t need to ask for an explanation. “That woman would have no problem seducing a man into her bed and then snapping his neck before his first orgasm. And she was taking up all of Pepper’s time after they reconnected on Pinterest or one of those stupid apps. They were always getting dinner and having wine night, which made more work for me and _that_ wasn’t going to fly.”

“And this relates to Dr. Banner...how?” 

“Hold onto your tighty whities, Cap, I’m getting there.” Tony’s teasing remark felt like old times, and Steve had to fight the smile from growing on his lips at the tossed out remark. “So, after your lady friend declared war on me by kidnapping my CEO, I strategized. The best way to thwart a dangerous opponent is to throw something unexpected at them. Hence my terribly handsome but lonely science brother, Bruce. You can’t kill him without feeling immense guilt, even if you’re a soulless harpy who thinks it’s perfectly fine to switch a man’s coffee with decaf while they’re in the bathroom.”

“I’m guessing this was at one of the lunches you crashed?” 

“I didn’t crash it! I needed to talk to Pepper about something very important.” The protest made Steve smile, knowing how to sniff out an excuse from Tony even after a decade.

“I thought you made phones for a living.” The appalled look the brunet gave him had the soldier laughing, enjoying the easy comfort that fell between them.

“Did you not see the masterpiece I slabbed on your bestie? I do more than just phones, Rogers.” 

“You’re right; you’re pretty amazing.” The compliment was meant to stay in his head, but he didn’t regret it when seeing how tongue-tied it left Tony. Taking a moment to collect himself, Steve glanced back out at their group of friends. Sam had been dragged onto the dancefloor by Bucky and Pepper, caged between them as a swaying Clint lead the group in the Cha-cha slide. Bruce was even more lost at the directions, and Natasha had forgone her heels in the process of teaching the scientist. Their laughter and enjoyment were easy to read even from a distance, and the mixture of contentment and loneliness swirled in Steve’s chest as he watched.

“What’s with the doe eyes? You wanna go make a fool of yourself out there?” Tony’s comment made Steve shake his head, knowing his place was far away from the dancefloor. 

“I just...feel like I missed a lot. I’ve been gone for so long, so I knew things were going to change. But I guess I didn’t realize just how much I’d be watching from the other side of the glass, you know?” 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, Brock’s still not on my list of people I’d put out when lit on fire.” 

“I kind of got that feeling from all the dirt you dug up on him.” 

“The first rule of fighting bullies; never go to battle without a few tricks up your sleeve.” Tony wore the advice like a badge, and Steve admired him for a moment before looking out at the flooded dancefloor again. 

“He really is a piece of work, huh?”

“Yeah if you consider trash art.” A moment of silence fell between the two after the snarky comeback, Steve’s muscles unwinding in the comfortable atmosphere. It’d always been like that with Tony, but the captain was surprised that the ten years did little to change their chemistry. Uneasy with where his thoughts were traveling, Steve tried to think of a safe response to the previous conversation. 

“I guess I’m okay with not staying close with some people from back then.” 

“...Yeah?” There was a weird edge in the man’s voice that snagged Steve’s attention. Before he could match the facial expression, Tony was turned away from Steve, one hand beckoning the blond over his shoulder. “Follow me.” 

“What?”

“Come on, soldier. I know they taught you to follow orders in the army.” The taunting comment made Steve frown, disliking the weird flutter in Tony’s tone. Unsure of what to say, the captain gave a final glance back to the dance floor.

“What about Pepper? It’s rude to ditch your date, isn’t it?” 

“Pepper is quite capable of taking care of herself.” Finally, Tony turned back to him, meeting Steve’s gaze head-on. A flicker of mischief warmed them, as if daring Steve to protest. “Let me show you everything you’ve missed out on since you’ve been gone, Cap.” 

A familiar burn in Steve’s blood coursed through him. For a moment, he wasn’t Army Captain Steve Rogers. He wasn’t speaking with genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist Tony Stark. Instead, they were two teens lost in the ways of life, unsure of anything but each other. How many times had Tony challenged Steve to take a chance with him? More than the older man could ever keep track of. But he did know, as he gave a slow nod and followed Tony toward the entrance of the school, how many times he’d taken the bait for whatever crazy mess the genius had thought of. Every time.

Because his mother had always told him to follow his heart, wherever it took him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more of the past is revealed. So, how did that final night end between Steve and Tony? How does that affect their feelings currently? How will Steve deal with Pepper and Tony's relationship? And just where does Tony plan to take Steve now? I'll give you a hint; somewhere he's not supposed to be. Kudos and comments are always welcome. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony takes Steve to visit an old friend, and the truth of the past comes out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to kill Ao3 because it likes to make me work an hour on editing just to delete it all! But I'm happy I finally got it finished, so please enjoy!

_“And remind ya fucking boss that next time he wants to fuck with Stark, Stevie bench-presses his weight before breakfast!” Bucky’s loud shout echoed in the quiet air behind the retreating trio, but Steve’s eyes were focused solely on Tony. Slowly he led the younger teen to sit on the ground, trying to search his face for more injuries. The genius didn’t seem particularly interested in helping Steve’s cause, turning his head to send a bloody grin up at Bucky._

_“Nice one, Barnes.”_

_“I aim to please.” Bucky’s easy smile lost it’s position when a concerned frown covered his lips. “But we should probably focus on getting ya face fixed, Stark. I’ll pull the truck around; think Nat left some first aid stuff in the back.”_

_“That death trap has a benefit? Now I’m sure I’m dreaming.” Tony’s playful comment received a middle finger before Bucky walked away, though Steve only caught the action from his peripheral vision. Most of his attention was on the science whiz still leaning against him, who looked worn down despite the mischievous glance he gave Steve. “You know, most people take their special guy back here for a good time, and yet you still have all your clothes on-”_

_“Did he hit you anywhere else?” The adrenaline from earlier was easing out of his chest, Steve keeping his touches soft when sliding them down the leaner arms in front of him. The shadows of the bleachers made it hard to make out any injuries other than his face, but a hiss slipped through Tony’s split lip when the captain’s hand pressed over the right side of his ribcage. “Here?”_

_“I’m fine, just a couple bumps. I do worse to myself in my lab, so you don’t have to worry Fury’s pretty bald head about any of this.” The response had Steve lifting his head up to catch Tony’s gaze, but the other man’s eyes were staring toward the field through the bleachers._

_“What are you talking about? He’s been bullying you for months, and you want me to just-why didn’t you tell me sooner?”_

_“You said it yourself, Cap; you all signed an anti-bullying contract.” A casual shrug from Tony tried to mask the slight waver in his tone as he sighed. “The second your home run slugger got caught violating that, Fury would’ve kicked him off the team.”_

_“What does that-” But Steve cut his own sentence off, his mind quickly latching onto the only reason Tony would let someone as stupid as Brock have any inch of power over him. His blue eyes widened in shock, watching the genius give a grin that didn’t reach his eyes. They looked unfocused, something that Steve had seen Tony do a lot through their friendship. Normally it was when he was lost in thought in the lab, or when he was creating a new invention in his head while zoning out in history class. But the slumped shoulders and fading smirk made it seem like Tony was thinking back on an unpleasant memory this time, the moment of vulnerability rare for the brunet._

_“I may not be a fan of baseball, but I know enough about statistics to recognize the effect he has on your offense. Most RBIs, home runs, highest batting average. For a guy with rocks for brains, he sure can swing the stick. Wait, that’s not what it’s called. God I hate baseball. America’s favorite pastime? What’s wrong with chess? Would certainly help increase the educational learning curve-”_

_“Don’t try changing the subject,” Steve forced out, but felt his anger waver when Tony finally turned his refocused gaze back onto him._

_“I couldn’t do it. Not when...” The words died off slowly, Tony reaching down to pull the hand on his ribs away._

_“Tony?” The tremble in the genius’s touch was alarming, but Steve fell quiet when Tony looked down at their connection. He focused his eyes again when tracing Steve’s bruised knuckles. The small flare of pain was proof that they would be sore tomorrow, and the ace was happy he hadn’t used his pitching arm to swing at Rumlow._

_“God knows how much this thing means to Clint; he was ranting and raving about it in gym the last day of school. His archery club was a total bust despite him being eerily amazing at it, so this is all he’s really got to prove to his dad he’s not a waste of space. Some scouts are even thinking of giving him a scholarship for college.” Steve was curious how Tony knew about that, but the rambling teen continued without hesitation. “And if that’s not a fairy tale story, try this; Barnes has got this elaborate plan to confess his feelings for Sam, but it rides on you guys winning tomorrow. Been talking about it for weeks. It’s corny and way over the top, going to make Barnes lose most of his street cred. Wilson’s gonna fall for it of course because they’re both saps. But every 80’s movie taught me that high school’s perfect for that type of stuff._

_“Fury’s been waiting for a team like this since he took over the athletics department, fighting tooth and nail to keep the sports budget alive. Did you know the education board wanted to cut it this year? All sports, just gone. He’s hanging his hat on this game so the school gets good publicity and can start a foundation. The ‘Avengers Initiative’ or something like that; I only skimmed it when I was hacking the school’s system- don’t give me that look. I didn’t change grades or anything, I was just bored. Their firewalls are amazingly easy to bypass.” He sent Steve a grin that reeked of mischief, but it soon lost its glimmer when Tony’s voice lowered. “Natasha’s gonna prove that women have a place in sports. There’s never been a female manager on a baseball team, high school or major leagues. Imagine the social statement she’s gonna be when you win. It’ll make people think twice about doubting her in the future, though she could probably just kick their asses instead. Figured less people get hurt this way._

_“And you...I know how hard you’ve worked for this. You put years of time and effort into training each of your players because you’re_ you _, so of course you did.”_

_“I’m not sure if I should be flattered or insulted,” Steve mumbled, watching their fingers slowly link together over Tony’s lap. It shouldn’t have meant anything to him, with their hands covered in dirt and dried blood from Tony’s lip. The rational part of him knew they should have been focusing on Tony’s injuries and reporting Rumlow instead of engaging in whatever this moment was between them. But Steve’s racing heart and need to listen to the shaky breathing of the genius was overwhelming logic. If he was being honest, it happened far too much when Tony was involved._

_“Both,” was Tony’s answer, their eyes only meeting for a moment before the brunet tossed out a grin and ducked his head to watch their fingers again. “But there’s a reason you’re the captain. They all look up to you. When you talk or walk or just breathe it’s like the damn national anthem plays in the background. And you always just...shove that selfless pie in everyone’s face and refuse to take credit for it. You deflect it to other students or your friends, even when it’s obviously you pulling the strings. So this game tomorrow, this is your moment to shine, and if you had known…”_

_Tony paused in his rambling, his touch running back over the tougher skin of Steve’s hand. Twiddling his fingers was a nervous habit that Tony had been unable to shake over the years, though Steve wasn’t sure why it was coming up now. Silently, Steve squeezed Tony’s hand with his own, hating how warm his face started to feel at the sensation of their palms pressing together. He’d gotten to second base with Sharon and hadn’t felt nearly as flustered as he did holding Tony’s hand. Yet he didn’t want to let go, and from the returned pressure from Tony’s grasp, he wanted to believe the feeling was mutual._

_“You could have told me.” At Steve’s suggestion, Tony shrugged, tapping his thumb against the blonde’s skin._

_“I already explained this; Rumlow helps your chances of winning. Besides, it’s not like it always got physical; they don’t call me a genius to stroke my ego. And I’m faster and smaller than both of his goons. Could hide in lockers if I had to.” Though the younger man tried to joke, Steve’s heart simply ached at the mental image. How often had Brock cornered Tony? Did anyone else know about it? Why hadn’t someone_ told _him?_

_“You could have relied on us to help you out instead of trying to handle it on your own.” Anger and guilt intertwined in Steve’s stomach at the new information. How had he let Rumlow get away with this for so long? Tony had kept his bully’s identity under wraps, and the ace had been sure it was pride that kept the scientist’s lips sealed. But the truth was so much worse. He’d kept quiet about the bullying not for himself, but for his friends. For Steve. And the thought made the ace’s stomach sour. “Do you think any of us would put this game over you?”_

_“You wouldn’t and that’s the whole point!” Tony snapped out, the two sharing a heated stare before the brunet continued. “If any of you knew what that idiot was doing, you wouldn’t have hesitated to tell Fury. You’d have given it up for me, and I can’t-I couldn't tell any of you. I_ couldn’t _.”_

_“Jeez, Tony…” But Steve couldn’t follow up with anything else, knowing an argument now wouldn’t solve the past. And one look at Tony proved he wasn’t in any condition to fight. Even now, as he stared defiantly up at Steve with every intention to argue his point until the end, the brunet looked exhausted. Mentally more than anything, which was a feat considering the split lip and bruised skin. But if Steve pushed, the dark-haired man would refuse to back down until he passed out or was knocked out. Because that was just who Tony was._

_And it was even harder to deny how infatuated he was with the frustrating genius._  
***

When Tony was in high school, he’d always had a flair about him whenever he walked through the halls. He’d never shied away from attention, good or bad, because he was a Stark. Steve had guessed that his father had trained him since he was young to be bold in everything he did. It also explained why the teen never seemed ashamed of the many sneaky things he got into after school. Steve lacked that same carelessness, knowing his mother’s disappointed stare was enough to keep him on the straight and narrow. But Tony seemed to live on it, enjoying owning whatever space he was in.

Ten years later, and the man still walked like he held Avengers Academy in the palm of his hand. He had more swagger to his movements and stopped frequently to point out the changes that had been done to the lockers or color scheme of each particular hallway. Steve wasn’t sure if the two were allowed to venture into the school during the event, as none of the lights were on. Tony’s blaze demeanor proved he didn’t see the problem in infiltrating the school, whether it was permitted or not, and Steve silently prayed the younger man’s clout in the town would keep them from any disciplinary issues.

 _You are twenty-seven, not seventeen. What are they going to do, give ya detention?_ Asked a voice that sounded like a mix of his best friend and the man peeking his head into the music room. Whatever Tony was looking for wasn’t there, and he gave a loud sigh before pushing into the next hallway. 

“I really should have paid more attention to where things were when we went to school here.” 

“Would have helped your tardies in history,” Steve shot back, Tony scoffing before he turned the corner. 

“Please, I knew exactly where that class was. I just hated it. I’m a futurist, so History was like my kryptonite or something.” 

And yet he passed AP Civics without an inch of effort. 

Again, Tony’s brain left Steve speechless. He was sure there were others in the world who could challenge or even surpass Tony’s intelligence, but Steve could place a hefty bet that nobody expressed their level of genius with such nonchalance. It wasn’t that Tony was smug or belittling like others (their valedictorian, for example); Tony’s IQ was just another “quirk” about him that took just as much space as his stubbornness and creativity. He didn’t put it on a pedestal, but kept it low enough to intertwine with everything else he was. And maybe that was why Steve had become so enamored with him, despite lacking the ability to understand everything he said. 

“Ah, here it is!” Tony’s glee at finding whatever he was looking for made Steve wary, knowing the cheshire grin now pointed at the door in front of them never meant anything good. He took a glance into the hallway they had stumbled into, the familiar paintings of sports symbolism helping jog the blond’s memory. 

“Why are we at the athletics department?”

“Because Nick keeps sour patch kids in his desk drawer, and I’ve suddenly got a sweet tooth.” 

“Nick?” Steve asked, hesitating over wanting to know the answer. Who was Nick? Why did Tony talk about the person so casually? He knew he was having a moment of unreasonable panic, but he couldn’t stop his mind running with the theories that popped up. Maybe it wasn’t Pepper who he was with, but this Nick-

“Shit, you still probably call him by his formal name. You really are a boy scout.” Tony rolled his eyes, and Steve waited for the genius to continue. “I’m talking about Fury.”

“Mr. Fury? He still works here?” Steve repeated, Tony giving a sharp nod before he turned back to the door. “Wait, you’re trying to break into Mr. Fury’s office?”

“Not my first time,” was the muttered response, the shorter man leaning his body weight onto the door. 

“Tony.” Steve knew what the genius was planning to do. He’d only done it every afternoon they lingered in the school, no matter how many times Steve has told him not to. 

“It’s fine, he won’t even notice. And if he does, I think I’ve got the money to pay him back.” Tony’s hand twisted the doorknob and turned it as far as he could, waiting for the right tension before he scowled and lowered his hips. “I’m gonna have to bend to get the angle I had back then.”

“Because you grew so much.” 

“Just for that, you’re only getting the yellow ones.” Steve’s nose scrunched at the statement, hating how his disgust tangled flawlessly with the flutter of warmth in his stomach. 

“You…” A decade later, and Tony still remembered his pure hatred of lemon flavored candy. He’d really only liked orange sour patch kids, though he’d settled for the other colors if he bought a pack. He didn’t like wasting the money if he was only going to eat one color. Tony grinned up at him as if knowing exactly what he was thinking before turning back to the task at hand, shifting his hips once before hitting just under the doorknob. The momentum did exactly what both of them knew it would; it jarred the lock, momentarily unlocking the door and allowing Tony to push the already turned knob. The door creaked as it swung open, Tony’s whoop loud enough to echo in the deserted hallway before barging into the office. Steve’s hesitance to enter was obvious as he fluttered around the entrance, trying to coax Tony back out with a silent look. Of course the genius ignored it, plopping into the worn out chair while yanking open the second drawer.

“Nick, I could kiss your freakishly polished head.” A yellow package appeared from the drawer, Tony snickering while he eagerly popped two of the colorful gummies into his mouth.

“How did you know that Mr. Fury kept those in his drawer?” 

“Because I come and bug him any chance I can.” The casual tone Tony used proved that there was more to their relationship than the brunet was telling, but he was clearly not planning to explain it. Instead, he flipped his feet onto the top of the desk, tossing another of the candies into his mouth while glancing around the office. “He’s just as cranky as ever, if you were wondering. Talks about you a lot, but you were the one who helped us start the Avengers Initiative-”

“Us?” Steve caught the slip up easily, and he saw the tensing of Tony’s body before he tried to cover it with a shrug. 

“Remember that thing I stumbled across senior year? You didn’t get to really reap in the benefits of the win when you went off to defend freedom and ride eagles or whatever. The team’s win really put a fire under everyone’s ass to support the athletics department, but a few years down the road the hype sort of flamed out. Couldn’t really get a team as good as you guys, and people started to lose interest again. By then Stark Industries was pretty much swimming in money, and I had some time to kill. Nick happened to catch me snooping on his computer regarding the budget for the school, and, well...I gave the school a makeover. You know he used to keep M&Ms, but they kept melting.”

“Why?”

“Because chocolate melts in hot spaces-”

“Not that! Why did you help out Mr. Fury?” He didn’t mean to sound rude, but he struggled to understand his friend’s reasoning. Tony had never been a fan of sports, and made it clear he felt it did little to help the education system. And yet here he was, giving funds to the school in order to help keep the athletic department afloat. He got no net gain from helping the school that he complained about every day he attended. From a business standpoint, it was just a waste of profit. None of it made sense. 

“To piss Nick off. Do you know they named the baseball field after me? Stark Field; I swear the vein in his head nearly popped after he found out.”

“You hate sports,” Steve forced out, Tony humming in affirmation while looking in the bag for another sweet to eat. 

“If it makes you feel any better, it doesn’t just go to sports. I also give a good chunk of money to the science department, though that’s with the hope of trying to bribe them to fire Bruce.” 

“He came back to work here?” 

“Sadly. He went and make groundbreaking discoveries with gamma-ray radiation, and then my science soulmate had to go and waste his amazing brain on these twitter-fanatic kids. I try to get him to defect to SI, but he won’t leave them. Nick holds it over my head cause of the field thing, I swear he gets some sick joy out of it. That sadistic man should not be allowed near children.” 

“Says the man breaking into schools and ransacking teacher’s desks for candy.” Steve’s feet finally pulled him into the office, the wave of nostalgia washing over him. He’d spent plenty of hours in here, working with the teacher on game plans for their team. Mr. Fury had been tough, but it was his devotion to their team that helped them go as far as they did. The corner of the desk caught Steve’s attention, the blond peeking at the picture which was framed. Seeing his teenage face smack dab in the middle of the photograph, surrounded by the championship team, was surprising. He hesitated before picking up the framed moment, letting his eyes take in each of his friends from the past. 

“You really saved the athletics department that year.”

“It was a team effort.”

“Jesus, Cap.” Glancing up from the picture, Steve watched Tony toss his feet back onto the floor before pushing out of the seat. “Can’t you just accept that you were a big part of that? You were the MVP, if you don’t remember. I thought we agreed this was the one thing you wouldn’t turn into selfless pie and-”

The words from the past sent a shock through Steve, nearly dropping the picture from the sensation. His eyes immediate shot back to Tony, catching the flash of pain stretching over the other’s face. It was the first time all night that either of them had directly referenced their last time together. Touching old memories before that night didn’t feel as raw, as if lulled into a false sense of comfort. But remembering what had transpired behind the bleachers of the baseball field stung, and it took a moment for Steve to fully steady his breathing. He swallowed once to try and make his tongue function again, but before he could speak, Tony’s lips were already moving.

“Why did you tell Fury about Brock bullying me?” It wasn’t where he thought the conversation was going, but Steve didn’t need to give his answer much time to form.

“I never promised I wouldn’t, and Rumlow needed to be held accountable for what he did.”

“You almost lost that game.” It had been close, just as Steve had known it would be. The team left everything they had on that field, and if the blond was being honest, he’d been sore for a full week afterward. His shoulder had been swollen from the heat he was using, and he was sure he’d left a few nasty bruises on Bucky’s hand because of it. Clint made a diving catch that had knocked the wind out of him, and Sam’s slide into home during the final inning resulted in a nasty scar on his calf from the catcher’s cleats. “If you had let Brock play-”

“If we couldn’t win without Rumlow, then we didn’t deserve it. One person can’t win a game for someone; it’s a team effort.” And he believed that with every ounce of his being. That was why he never took the credit for the win; without everyone’s blood, sweat, and tears, they would have been out before the first round. Steve returned the picture onto the desk before turning back to Tony, making sure his voice was steady when he spoke. “We needed everyone at their best for that game. And I wouldn’t have been able to focus knowing he got away with hurting you.” 

“I…” If Tony was expecting the final part of Steve’s explanation, he didn’t look it. Instead, he let his eyes flicker around the office, as if unable to sit with the thought. “I wasn’t worth it.” 

“You were always worth it to me.” Steve didn’t hesitate to step closer to the smaller man, sharing the same space for the first time since their hug. 

“Because you have to stand up for the innocent. Savior complex thing, right?” Tony’s eyes were bright as they looked up at Steve, clutching the bag of sour patch kids like a lifeline. And yet he didn’t try to move away, his body relaxing instantly. Whatever the taller man planned to do next, Tony was invested. The compulsion to get closer was strong, and for a moment, Steve allowed himself to wonder. What would it feel like to pull Tony into his arms and lean down to finally-

“Should we…” There was a flicker of hope in his stomach that he knew he couldn’t indulge, Steve letting out a breath that he felt would burn him from the inside before he took a slow step away from Tony. “Should we go back and check in with Pepper? She must be looking for you.” 

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think she was _your_ date.” There was a snap in Tony’s comment, and it was obvious that he was annoyed with something Steve had done. Unsure of what to say, the captain kept quiet, watching Tony run a hand through his hair before scratching at the side of his face in irritation. “Besides, Happy’s gonna be here any minute to whisk his wife’s attention away.” 

“Happy? Your...boxing mentor?” Steve was sure his confusion was obvious, and Tony’s sharp bark of laughter instantly shifted his emotion into embarrassment. 

“Got it in one, Cap. Happy and Pepper are happily married; he just asked me to take her so that nobody would try to hit on her until he got here. He would have come earlier, but he’s at work.” A twinkle of amusement sparked through Tony’s eyes as he watched Steve’s reactions, the smirk that had vacated minutes earlier appearing again. “Did you think me and Pep were dating?” 

“I hadn’t exactly ruled out the possibility,” Steve answered, wondering if he could survive jumping out Fury’s second-floor window to avoid his own humiliation. It’d probably hurt, and Nat would kick his ass for leaving without telling them, but he’d had worse. 

“I thought I made this pretty clear when we were in high school, but I’m very into men.” Tony made sure to enunciate the end of the sentence, shrugging before tossing the bag of sour patch kids at Steve. “Women are fun to flirt with, but I’m 100% gay. And even if I wasn’t, Pep’s far too good to settle for someone like me.” 

“Nobody’s too good for you, Tony.” He knew he was letting far too much slip past his lips, and blamed it on the nostalgia of the school. He’d been less in control of himself back then, too, and had only managed to curb his loose lips with years of practice. Now he was falling apart again in front of the one person he couldn’t afford to do so around. Tony’s eyes watched Steve quietly for a moment before he smiled, but the sadness that peeled at the edges of the fake grin made Steve’s heart ache.

“Wish that was true, Cap. You have no idea.” And then Tony was moving again, pushing out of the office. Steve stood alone for a moment, his eyes dropping down to the package of sour patch kids clenched in his hand. A handful of orange gummies littered the bottom of the bag, not a yellow one in site. And for some reason, Steve wanted to cry. He took a few deep breaths to collect himself, shoving the bag into his pocket before he pushed out of the office, quietly closing the door behind him. Once assuring it was locked, he turned to head back into the gymnasium, nearly jumping from his skin when seeing Tony leaning against the opposite wall. 

“I swear for some sort of super soldier, you move slower than death.” A warm hand shot out to snag Steve’s, yanking the confused blond back down the hall they had come from. Except instead of heading left toward the gym, Tony went straight for the doors that led to the outside of the building.

“Where are we going?” Tony flashed a grin at him, the hand in his giving a quick squeeze before answering.

“Where I take all my special guys, Rogers.” 

***

_Knowing he’d lost his battle over Rumlow, Steve focused his attention on something else. He moved his free hand to his friend’s face, Steve ignoring the heat creeping up the back of his neck to slide his thumb against the softer skin of Tony’s cheek. Tony had always been the one to initiate physical touch between them, and yet Steve couldn’t help tracing an invisible path with his fingers. Trying to release the pent up anger in a sigh, the pitcher shook his head once before speaking again._

_“What were you even doing here, anyways? Nat said you were watching us practice, which seems a little weird for someone who claims to hate baseball.”_

_“Well I figured if I didn’t come say bye before I left, I’d get a strongly worded email from you that would just break my heart.” The cheek in his hand leaned into the touch as he answered, though neither spoke of the movement. Steve’s eyes flickered down to the busted lip in front of him, thankful to see the bleeding had finally stopped. Tony’s tongue swiped out, as if to assess the damage himself, and Steve glanced away from the image that shouldn’t have evoked any warmth in his stomach. Instead, he tried to focus on Tony’s words, blue eyes blinking once as the new information sunk in._

_“You going somewhere before graduation?” He asked quietly, unsure why he felt strange using his normal volume. If Tony noticed, he didn’t mention it, but mirrored the lack of bravado when he spoke._

_“Going to check out my room at MIT. They’re being all weird cause I’m so young, so I’ve gotta go in early for some orientation stuff. I think they’re giving me my own apartment, which is much better than being stuffed in those smelly dorm rooms. So yeah, gonna miss Reed’s long-winded valedictorian speech, which I’m sure will be as blown up as his head.”_

_“You’re just saying that because you’re the salutatorian.” Steve’s grin was quick to take over his face when hearing his friend’s snort, knowing the topic was one of contention for the genius._

_“That’s because he’s a kiss-ass and got to take college classes about astrophysics while I got stuck in culinary._ Culinary _, Steve. I’ll have my own chef while I’m creating elements and proving Hawking’s black hole theory wrong. Who cares if I know how to make an omelet? I can explain time travel!”_

_“Still got an A-.” It’d been the only class that Steve got a better grade than Tony, as cooking had come naturally to him as a child. Being allergic to everything under the sun until he was fifteen meant he’d have to learn quite quickly how to make his own food. Tony, who’d had Jarvis his whole life to cook for him, barely knew how to make cereal before Steve came along. It was amazing he didn’t flunk out of culinary._

_“Why do I even talk to you? There’s obviously some sort of brain damage there from all the baseballs to the head or something.” Yet Tony looked content with his cheek nuzzled into Steve’s hand, and the ace felt at ease with the little distance between them. His thumb still stroked just under Tony’s eye, tracing the bags that resided there from lack of sleep._

_“When will you be back?”_

_“That’s the thing.” Steve’s spine tensed at the shifting of Tony’s eyes, the movement filled with promise of unpleasant news. “Howard thinks it’d be easier for me to stay in Massachusetts for the summer. I think he’s just trying to get me out of his hair so I don’t blow up half the house...again. Him and mom are going to France and MIT offers summer classes, so...so I’m not coming back.”_

_“Oh.” The word came out sharply, pushed through a dry mouth as Steve tried to process the news._

_“So like I said, no need to tell Fury about what happened, since I’ll never have to deal with Skeletor again.” The shrug was small on Tony’s part, but Steve felt like his whole world was shifting. He’d known about Tony’s acceptance into MIT for months and had even spent a weekend on a train to Cambridge in order to tour the place with Tony. It’d been okay, because he would be shipping off to boot camp while his friend left for college. But before, the older teen had been sure he’d have the summer with Tony to figure this_ thing _out between them. Now…_

 __I don’t wanna miss out on a chance because I chickened out, ya know? __

_“So you won’t be at the game tomorrow?” Steve asked, feeling the skin under his thumb tug from Tony’ wince._

_“Howard booked a flight first thing in the morning.” It wasn’t the answer the blond was hoping for, and the slight edge to his friend’s voice proved he wasn’t pleased either. But Tony’s father wasn’t going to be swayed to change their plans because of a baseball game. If it didn’t have to do with Tony’s future, it was of little importance to the Stark family. Steve tried not to show his disappointment at the news, but it was clear that he failed when Tony’s hand came up to wrap around his wrist. “Barnes said you guys will be on some sports network channel?”_

_“Yeah, ESPN covers the state championships,” Steve answered, and Tony gave a steady nod once the ace caught his gaze again._

_“I’ll try to watch it on the plane.” Tony’s reply made Steve roll his eyes, though the frown that captured his lips since the revelation was being taken over by a smile._

_“You hate baseball,” He muttered, the genius shrugging._

_“I don’t hate it when you play.” It was said casually, and Tony played the part well with a bored glance toward the parking lot Steve was sure Bucky was waiting in. But the warmth that blossomed under the pitcher’s palm from the cheek he still held proved Tony’s words had a deeper meaning. The air between them felt thick with tension, and yet Steve had never felt so relaxed. Being here with Tony felt right, no matter the circumstances that brought them there. Slowly he slid his hand lower on the brunet’s jaw, silently watching his thumb brush along the edge of the wounded lip. He didn’t feel regret when brown eyes shot back to look at him with widened shock. He swallowed to keep his heart from leaping out of his throat, maintaining his steady gaze when he leaned closer._

_“It won’t be the same without you.”_

_“The school will certainly be missing a sense of flare. I was the only thing that could save graduation from being a snooze fest.”_

_“That's not what I meant-”_

_“Pepper bawled when I told her I was going. She’s weirdly cute when she cries. Don’t tell her I said that; she’ll come to Cambridge and shove her heel in my temple or something.” The rambling was tinged with nervous energy, and Steve shook his head and smiled while Tony pressed on. “Bruce is going to try to not go to the ceremony now, so make sure someone drags him out of the science lab before the diplomas are being handed out. I know they’re just rolled up pieces of paper, but I wanna see my Brucie bear in a dreadful cap and gown. I paid Clint thirty bucks to take pictures. For science, of course, because Rhodey said blackmail is childish and will probably delete it if he finds out. And the only thing that trumps Platypus’s disappointed face is yours so-”_

_“Tony.” Steve cut off the new topic before it could begin, and the genius blinked once before focusing on the pitcher. Making sure he had his attention, Steve took a deep breath and continued. “I’m going to miss you.”_

_“...Yeah?” The shimmer of vulnerability from earlier flickered again, and Steve knew this moment could shift everything. The unspoken chemistry between them was sparking just under the surface, waiting for the smallest of flames to explode. Inches separated their faces, and if Steve tilted his head forward, their foreheads would be touching._

_“Yeah.” Because he would, probably more than he should. Tony had only been a part of his life for a short time, and yet his heart was already aching at the realization of their abrupt separation._

_“How much?” Tony asked, the flirty edge he was attempting to keep falling quite short. The captain knew what his far too intelligent friend was doing; Tony was prodding at the line both were standing at, never able to fully cross. Unconsciously, Steve glanced down to the lips he’d been distracted by for months, Bucky’s words echoing through his head again._

_This was it; this was the last chance that he’d get to let Tony know the truth about how he felt. It’d be too late after this, with Tony going to MIT and Steve into the army. Nothing would be able to grow without a shift tonight. And how long had he been waiting for this moment? Maybe since the first day they met, if he was being honest. Because even when the genius drove him up the wall, Tony was impossible to look away from. Every day, Steve learned something new and different when it came to his friend. His intelligence, his quirks, even his frustrating stubbornness were just pieces of why Steve had fallen head over heels. And Tony had the right to know. Steve wanted him to, he did, and yet..._

_“Steve?” The whisper of his name snapped him back to the present, pulling back from the younger man. His hand dropped away from Tony’s face, using it to push back onto his feet._

_“We should probably get you to Bucky’s truck; your face is really starting to swell up.” The link between their hands allowed Steve to pull Tony with him, making sure his friend was steady on his feet. “We’ll fix your face up and then get you home, okay?”_

_“Oh. Right.” An expression that Steve couldn’t place tugged at Tony’s features, but he was quick to exchange it with a scoff and a roll of his eyes. “Wouldn’t want the toddler to stay out past his bedtime.”_

_“Tony, that’s not-”_

_“Let’s go see Nurse Barnes.” The clipped tone that Tony used felt wrong, but the blond didn’t press the issue. Whatever had transpired with them behind the bleachers washed away the second the two reached the pavement of the parking lot. Bucky’s head lifted from the windshield he was propped against, a grin plastered on his face from their appearance. The look was quick to drop when his eyes flickered between the two, the scrunching of his nose showing his displeasure with something Steve couldn’t place. The ace rushed to speak before Bucky could say something to shatter the already delicate situation between him and Tony._

_“You got the supplies?” A beat of silence passed before a thin-lipped nod from Bucky made Steve sigh. He glanced back once more at Tony before finally separating their hands. Tony didn’t give the pitcher a second glance before he was rushing to Bucky’s side, chattering about ‘playing doctor’ with the same sass that Tony was known for. To anyone else, the genius would seem normal, keeping casual conversation with Bucky for the rest of the night. But Steve could see the tenseness in his shoulders, the strain in each smile he presented. And the lack of hesitation to leave the truck when Bucky pulled up to Tony’s house from the genius proved what Steve already knew._

_He’d chickened out, and just as Bucky had warned, he’s lost his only chance._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end that I totally don't wanna get killed over. Please give me mercy! But honestly, let me know what you think. Where is Tony taking Steve? Will they ever talk about that night? And will they let another ten years go by before they meet again? Last chapter of the story coming up next!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Steve visit the old field, and a confession is (eventually) made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final piece of this story! I'm so happy that people seem to be enjoying it, so I won't take too long here. <3

“Ten years and they still haven’t changed this wobbly deathtrap. Lord knows I’ve given them plenty to update it. I blame Fury.” Steve didn’t move from his spot on the path just outside of the bleachers, his eyes quietly tracking Tony’s fingers dipping along the rusted metal of the structure. “Based on the current level of erosion and decay, I can’t expect these things to last another two years. I’ll have to talk to Bruce about setting up a plan to work it into the funds and get new bleachers for all the fields before next summer.” 

“Tony, why are we here?” He hadn’t meant to sound so strained, but the sharp pains echoing in his chest with each heartbeat were making it hard to push out his words. He hated this memory and had tried to wash it away any way he could throughout the years. The feel of Tony’s cheek in his hand stained his skin like ink that couldn’t be scrubbed off. His show of vulnerability burned against the back of the soldier’s eyelids for months, and silently Steve would beg that something would show him mercy when he’d sleep. He couldn’t stop the younger man’s wounded face from running through his brain any time he went to bed, and distortions of the night would manifest into nightmares. The only time he’d been able to truly forget about Tony’s pain was when he went to war, knowing it was too selfish to let lingering regrets cloud his mind. 

“This is the place your punch knocked Brock into.” Two fingers tapped a specific beam on the bleachers, his smile genuine when he glanced back to Steve. “I thought you killed him for a second. His little cronies nearly wet themselves in fear. I think there’s still a dent here from Rumlow’s thick skull.” 

“Not one of my best moments,” Steve admitted with a roll of his eyes, glancing back out at the field he’d called a second home in high school. 

Despite the bitter flashback lingering in his mind, he knew there was more to remember. He’d met Sam here, and he could recall how impressed he was with the freshman’s agility on the bases during tryouts. Even as a freshman, his friend refused to be treated with kiddie gloves, and rose to every expectation Mr. Fury had given him without a protest. And he’d never hesitated to give Steve advice, whether it was about baseball or adolescent hangups, making the man a truly trustworthy friend. 

A glance to the right field made him think of Clint. Cheerful and optimistic despite some of the surlier friends of their group, Clint was compassionate and always there to give a unique take on any situation. Many times he’d stay late to catch fly balls that seemed impossible to track down for anyone but the nimble outfielder. The jokester had always tricked one of his friends into staying with him, not that any of them minded. It took until the middle the Sophomore season to realize their friend was scared to go home while his alcoholic father was still awake.

It was a year later Natasha learned she was adopted. In the middle of practice, the redhead walked onto the field, eyes distant and movements coiled tight as a new guitar string. She made it until Clint’s hand touched her shoulder, the girl collapsing into her best friend’s arms. Steve hadn’t hesitated to tell Mr. Fury they had to go, knowing it could jeopardize his chances of getting captain senior year. He and Bucky scrambled to grab their stuff, Clint’s steady arms carrying her to his car without a second thought. Mr. Fury later told Steve that his dedication to supporting his fellow teammates, no matter the consequences to himself, was just what he needed in a future captain. 

That very field was where Bucky met his soulmate, though that hadn’t been an easy road. Sam and Bucky clashed the first year, unaware the tension between them wasn’t hatred. Junior year had seen the two learn each other, and connect in ways they’d never done before with another male. It had scared Bucky enough to make him avoid Sam for the last month of school. A summer night of the original four hanging out at the baseball field ended with Steve confronting his friend with the truth; he _liked_ Sam. He’d gotten a left hook to the face in reply. They’d only stopped when Clint and Nat forced them apart, and for three weeks there had been radio silence between the two. It’d been the longest time he’d gone without talking to Bucky. They even made up on the field, tricked by Sam to meet while being unaware he’d been the reason they fought to begin with. Senior year, the dirt diamond had been witness to Steve helping Bucky accept that it was okay to fall for a goofy smile, even if it was connected to a boy.

He was just as surprised to realize that he’d held many memories with Tony there, as well. The earlier memories were mundane, strictly studying on the bleachers. The two argued through their sessions and stomped away childishly at the end, frustrated and sure the other would quit their arrangement. But animosity and hatred ebbed away, replaced with subtler feelings. There was an afternoon where Tony asked about Steve’s curveball, and the pitcher had left their science books on the dilapidated metal to drag Tony onto the mound. Or when it had started raining on them, and for the first time, Tony had offered his house as an alternative to the field. 

Then the genius randomly started popping by during practice with excuses too elaborate to be real. Tony made a new signs system for Nat to use with the team when their old set had been leaked online. He’d helped Sam fix his swing with data collection and bought Clint a better glove when seeing how worn out his old one was. Tony would be at as many games as he could get to with his hectic schedule, even though he made sure to remind the snickering Bucky how much he hated the sport. He learned baseball slang to harass Steve with in the hallway and recited pointless sports trivia during late night phone calls. When Jarvis was hospitalized for pneumonia, Tony had asked Steve to show him how to ‘hit something hard’. Steve pitched for hours to the emotional genius until Tony’s knees gave out, and didn’t hesitate to hold the brunet while he cried into Steve’s chest. 

It was where he realized he was in love with Tony Stark, even if he was too much of a coward to say it out loud. Good or bad, mundane of life-changing, Steve owed the place for the memories it kept for him. All he needed to do was return, and like the ocean against the sand, waves of memories would drag him back to a time where he’d felt the most alive. He loved his life, was proud of the man that he had become. But there was something about the time captured in the grass and dirt of the baseball field that he knew would never be replaced. Taking a slow breath of the chilled air, Steve closed his eyes and let go of the final traces of anxiety that had clung to him throughout the night. 

“Tony,” he started, but his words were halted when the quiet voice of his companion piped in. 

“Can I ask you something?” Brown eyes didn’t lift from the metal in front of him, Steve slow to step closer to prove his attention was focused on the brunet. “That last night we were here, after you went super Saiyan on Brock’s face...was I the only one who felt something there?” 

“What?” 

“I think about it, probably more than I should. And I just...I question if it’s an error in my programming. Question where I went so wrong that I thought that someone like Steve Rogers would ever wanna be with me. But then I think about that night, and I’m sure that I saw...something. Don’t ask me what exactly because I was hopped up on coffee and awake for almost two days, so maybe I was just drugged from the caffeine ingestion and hallucinating, but I thought...were you gonna kiss me?”

“You’re rambling.” It was the first thought that came to Steve’s mind, knowing it was a clear indicator that Tony was nervous when they were younger. Tony’s hand tightened on the metal in his grasp before he winced, the reaction sending up red flags in Steve’s mind.

“People always want to kiss me now, you know. And why wouldn’t they? I’m smart, made of money and have been voted the sexiest man under thirty for three straight years. But back when I went here, we both know that wasn’t the case. I was still smart and my dad was the one with the money, but I was crazy to think I’d attract anyone. Pretty sure the only person who thought I was cute was the cafeteria lady with the mole on her nose. Why I got it in my head that you would be...this is stupid.” 

Tony’s head shook slowly, as if the movement would dismiss whatever was filling his complex brain. Something welled up in Steve’s chest at the scene unfolding in front of him. Tony was closing himself off, just as he’d done the night Steve had chosen Tony’s future over his own feelings. For the second time in his life, he was watching a glimmering moment dim with doubt and rejection. 

“You’re asking-” 

“Nothing, I’m not-I just brought you out here to check out Stark field; thought you’d get a kick out of it being named after me when you practically lived on it. But we should’ve went back by now; Jan’s wanted to climb you since junior year and I probably just ruined her plan-” 

“I did want to kiss you.” The truth was easy this time around. Tony’s head lifted from the slumped pose it had dropped to during his berating, staring at Steve with eyes a little wider than normal. Steve’s hands shoved themselves into his pockets and he nodded, refusing to hide his face while he confessed. “The truth is, I had a crush on you. Probably from the moment I saw you, but I didn’t really admit it until Senior year. So that night, I was sure someone out there was giving me a shot to finally tell you how I felt. But...when I realized that you were this young prodigy about to change the world and I was going off to be some army brat...I knew you were too good to keep on hold. Why would someone like you wait for me?”

“Because you’re Steve Rogers? You’re hot and kind and way more talented with a cherry stem than I could ever _dream_ of and...you were Mr. Perfect. Seriously, is this a real question?” 

“You were never swept up in any of the hype when it came to me. You saw past all that and treated me like the awkward teenage student I was. And it was...nice,” Steve admitted, feeling a bit of a grin grab at his face when noticing how thrown off Tony had become. “Nice to have someone call me out when I made a mistake. Infuriating at times, but nice. You treated me normal. Teased me when others were too nervous to smudge my ‘perfect’ legacy or something. But it was different than Bucky or Sam. Felt different, at least. Was kind of endearing, when you weren’t being a sarcastic pain.” 

“This is...not really happening right now. Really, I don’t need you to lie to me about this. My pride will totally shake off your rejection after a bottle of whiskey and a Grey’s Anatomy marathon.” The skepticism that trickled through Tony’s voice was broken up with moments of hope, as if he wasn’t sure which emotion to truly believe in. “I know what I was in high school; you don’t need to keep trying to save me.” 

“That’s not all I do, you know.”

“It’s sort of your calling card, Cap. Though the fake pining story must be clashing with your honor code.” Stubbornness started to flare its head in the genius, and Steve’s need to shake the other was almost too tempting to ignore. Instead, he took a slow breath, glancing around the area while trying to think of a new approach to the discussion. It was only natural that the field came back into vision, Steve’s mind flickering with an idea. 

“Did you watch the baseball game?” 

“I’m sorry?”

“You told me that you were going to try and get my game on the plane. Did you end up watching it? Specifically the fourth inning?” Tony’s eyes searched Steve’s expression as if waiting for the other man to flash a grin and take back the random questioning. The blond kept his face as serious as he could, feeling his shoulders tense up until Tony gave a nod.

“Yeah, I watched it. Almost didn’t, cause of...but I did. Nothing else really to do on the plane.” Tony glanced to his fingers picking at the rust on the bleachers, another attempt at casual despite the tension in the air. 

“There was a clip that they cut out of the reruns of the game later, but during the live broadcasting, Clint did something.” That was putting it mildly. The outfielder had started to scream bloody murder in the mid-inning, going as far as tossing his glove and kicking at the dirt on his way to the outfield. The loud cries of ‘why didn’t you do it?!’ had been recorded for the millions of people to see, but the only person Steve was currently focused on was now snorting. 

“Clint throwing a temper tantrum and rolling around in the grass on live television was the highlight of the game. I thought Fury was going to get arrested for killing him!” 

“He got close,” Steve admitted, remembering the look of death that crawled over Mr. Fury’s face when they came off the field. The only thing that had saved Clint was the amazing catch he’d made later on in the game after getting his emotions in check. 

“So, besides reminding me of something I need to tease Legolas about when we get back to the reunion, why are you bringing it up?” Some of the strain that had been holding Tony hostage looked to be disappearing from the younger man’s body, using the bleacher’s beam to support his weight. 

“I was the reason he had his meltdown.” The intrigued look Tony gave Steve urged him to explain, the blond clearing his throat before talking through the blush. “I guess before the inning started, Bucky let it slip that I didn’t kiss you the night before. And Clint...well, he was sorta positive that we were gonna fall in love in high school. Even went as far as to bet some pretty decent money on it with Sam, so when he heard about what happened, and that you had left for MIT without us kissing he...lost it.” 

“That beautiful bastard.” Tony let out a small chuckle at Steve’s awkward explanation, his eyes shining with mirth as he tilted his head in a way that flipped the blonde’s stomach. “I thought you looked pretty flushed on the mound that inning, but I attributed it to your Irish skin being in the sun too long.”

“No, I knew exactly what he was yelling about, and unlike Clint, I remembered it was national television. Something you’d said you were going to watch. After that, there was no way I could talk to you.” For the first time since his admission, Steve glanced away from Tony, staring at his shoes toeing the dirt of the pathway. “Every time I even looked at my phone, I was scared you’d seen it and would ask. We’d never really...talked anything out, and doing it on the phone felt cheap. I tried to save up the money to come see you at MIT, but by the time I got it, I was shipping off for basic training.” 

“Did you forget I was rich back then, too? I could have bought you a plane ticket first class with just my allowance alone. Like seriously, wouldn’t have even put a dent in my wallet. I was going to do that anyways until that almost-not-really-probably-hallucinating kiss we didn’t have.” 

“I couldn’t use you for your money, Tony. That’d be selfish.” Tony stared in pure shock at Steve’s explanation before his arms shot into the air in obvious frustration, though Steve couldn’t understand the anger. 

“I was in love with you, Rogers! I watched baseball for you. _Baseball_. You could have asked me to buy the moon and I would have done it without question! NASA would have fought with me about it, but honestly I could have swayed them with ideas to improve their equipment and we’re on a speed dial relationship at the moment so it would have worked out-” the second round of rambling was cut off by Tony himself, seeming to realize mid-sentence what he had said. Before the genius could lapse into his fight or flight response, Steve stepped forward, rushing his answer out.

“Me too! I mean, I loved you, too.” They stared at each other for a moment, letting the shared confessions sink in. A warmth settled in Steve’s chest that he didn’t want to lose. Tony had loved him. It felt like he’d known the information already, but hearing it was a different sensation. He was sure he was blushing, but the embarrassment over that simmered away when realizing Tony was quite pink himself. Tony Stark _never_ blushed, and this was the second time Steve had gotten the opportunity to see it. Rushing to seize the opportunity presented to him, Steve didn’t hesitate to reach forward and grasp Tony’s hand. “And even now, I…” 

Except, for just a moment, the soldier wondered if anything had changed. Tony was still a star thousands of miles out of Steve’s reach. For ten years, the older man had dedicated his life to protecting the weak, just as he’d always done. But the man in front of him had changed the world with his technology. He’d given Bucky his arm back and helped Sam’s organization flourish. He donated money to charities, fundraisers, and a school that had rarely shown him kindness or sympathy. Tony Stark wasn’t just on a different level than Steve; he was in his own galaxy. Ten years ago, he’d let the charming young man slip through his fingers to keep from tying him down. He’d already given up their moment so Tony could shine brighter. But could he walk away again, knowing the first time was one of the biggest sacrifices of his life, without saying something? 

_Who says he wants you to walk away?_ The small voice of hope questioned, and Steve knew he didn’t have an answer for that. 

But there was only one way to know the truth. 

“Even now, you what?” Tony didn’t seem willing to let the conversation die either, fingers quick to sneak between the space of Steve’s. He hooked them as if afraid the blond would pull away, just like he’d done the last time. And God, Steve knew in that moment he never wanted to hurt this man again.

“I still-” The loud blare of a ringtone interrupted Steve’s confession, the brunet vocalizing Steve’s frustration with a growl that boarded feral. Snatching the device from his pocket, Tony didn’t release Steve’s hand, using his other one to turn on the speakerphone.

“Bruce, normally I’d be tickled pink to provide you phone sex, but you’re totally interrupting something that I’m 92.5% sure is important and/or life-changing.” A quick glance at Steve’s face had the genius recalculating, pressing the phone closer to his mouth. “Make that 96%.” 

“Sorry, Tony, but Jan is 100% ready to hunt you down if you don’t return to the reunion with Steve in the next five seconds. She’s been waiting for twenty minutes to get this class photo done, but since you two missed the last reunion, she refuses to do it without you. We’ve been trying to stall for you two, but she’s a hard woman to deter when she’s on a mission.” Bruce did sound apologetic for the interruption, but he didn’t seem to be in a position to try and buy the pair any more time. 

“Tell her we died. Tragic...bear accident. Cap fought till the bloody end to protect me and it was magical. She can send flowers to my house in Malibu, I prefer yellow daffodils-” 

“Tony, no.” Steve scolded, having to bit back his smile when the brunet glanced up at him and rolled his eyes. 

“Well I doubt a rabid raccoon digging through the school’s dumpster is gonna take you out, so Yogi’s the way to go.” The atmosphere from before was broken when Steve laughed, the blond pulling the scowling genius closer to speak into the phone. 

“We’re on our way, Dr. Banner. Please extend our apologies to Miss Van Dyne.” 

“Thank you, Captain.” Steve ended the call with the teacher before he pushed the phone back to Tony, whose face showed his obvious displeasure in the decision. 

“You are literally trying to kill me, aren’t you?” 

“Says the one debating which animal should maul me to death.” 

“For good reason!” 

“It’s just a picture,” Steve replied, shaking his head before he pulled the stubborn man back toward the school building. “We’ll take the shot and then we’ll find a place to continue this conversation.” 

“You do realize we have the worst timing in the history of the world? I think we give Titanic a run for its money.” 

“Picture, then talk. It’ll be fine.” 

Except, like most situations, Tony was right. The picture took forever, as managing to get that many people in the shot without one of them sneezing, blinking, or getting threatened by Logan was a tedious endeavor. As soon as the photo was taken, the genius got yanked into a conversation with Reed Richards and his wife, Sue, regarding thermonuclear chemistry. Steve’s attention was pulled to helping Scott Lang find his missing watch and then tossed into a tense debate between Jean Grey and Emma Frost about the definition of cheating. He’d only escaped that by offering to help Jan clean-up the buffet table, followed by a few dances with many girls he faintly remembered from high school. He’d looked for Tony while using the excuse of needing to use the restroom, but he couldn’t catch sight of him. Right when he spotted the man of the hour flailing his arms at a song Peter Quill had convinced the DJ to play, Carol Danvers was yanking on his sleeve to play ‘would you rather’ (“Aren’t we a little too old for high school games, Danvers?” “Aren’t you a little too old to be staring at Tony like a lost puppy, Rogers?”), leaving the blond no time to seek out his moment.

And then, in a blink of an eye, the reunion was over. 

“That was way better than last year!” Clint’s loud proclamation proved that he’d had his fair share of drinks, and Steve gave a concerned glance to the redhead keeping Clint from stumbling through the parking lot. Her fingers lifted high enough to show the keys of the truck, the soldier releasing the breath he’d been holding. 

“I had a lot of fun,” Bruce added, giving a full smile toward Natasha before glancing to his right. “What about you, Tony? You happy we convinced you to come?” 

“When has a Stark ever regretted going to a party?” Tony’s smile was large, mischievous, and completely fake. Steve could tell how hard he was forcing himself to play the part he’d been cast in for years, but it was phony. Fingers twitched by his side, wanting to reach over and grab the man. Though their group was walking out together, it meant the chance of finishing what they had started a decade ago was rapidly closing. 

“Well, I’m just happy that we all got through it with no broken bones or wardrobe malfunctions.” Pepper’s head was resting on her husband’s shoulder as he led her along the pavement, and Steve wondered if the flush on her face was from the heat of the gymnasium, the cold outside, or the wine she’d been drinking throughout the night. 

“The night’s still young, and Lang was starting to unbutton his shirt. Wonder if he was a stripper in a past life.” Bucky grinned at the slight buzz he had, linking his fingers between Sam’s as he swayed. 

“It’s like I said before; just like old times.” Clint’s declaration was met with a hum of disagreement from Nat, who gave a casual glance toward her boyfriend.

“Some things have changed.” 

“But the basics are the same. Like...like...oh!” Clint sharply turned to face the large group, holding his hand out to count down the fingers while he spoke. “Brock’s still the biggest asshole I know.” 

“Okay, one point for Clint,” Pepper teased, though the blond didn’t seem to care as he continued. 

“Stephen Strange still wears a cape around.” 

“To be fair, it’s made of much better material than before.” Tony’s words were mumbled as he clicked away at something on his phone, which he’d had glued to his face since Clint had started his rant. The observation was surprising, considering the two men never got along in high school. Strange and Tony were similar in the worst ways, and their differences only increased the tension. But there was no bitterness or annoyance in the brunet’s comment, and Steve wondered if they’d mended bridges throughout the years.

“Then there’s the fact that I’m still the best dancer of the group-”

“You are milky white and have no rhythm.” Sam’s deadpan reply was waved off by Clint despite the snickers from the group.

“And the biggest thing that hasn’t changed is that Tony and Steve.” Like a vacuum sucked the good mood from the air, all signs of laughter evaporated. The only man who was still smiling was Clint, too drunk and proud of himself to read the scene. “They are going to hopelessly pine for each other for another decade, and we’ll have to listen to them be miserable but be too chicken to do shit about it until the next reunion.” 

Steve’s stomach flipped as he glanced at Tony, who continued to stare at his screen despite no longer moving his fingers. It was obvious he was tense, proving he’d been paying more attention than he let on. The fingers on the back of the phone were tapping, and Steve knew the sign. It’d always been a tic of his, and Steve realized that even after a decade, he hadn’t forgotten the small nuances of the genius. Just like Tony remembered his favorite flavor of sour patch and knew the exact spot Steve had punched Brock’s head into. If Steve was being completely honest with himself, he was sure he’d never forget the things he’d memorized about Tony in their youth, no matter how long they went without talking. And it didn’t take much introspection to realize why. 

“That’s not gonna happen.” Steve’s bold proclamation dragged Tony’s attention up from his phone, the tall blond taking the few steps across the parking lot to stop in front of him. He didn’t look away or flinch at the murmurs behind them, instead keeping his focus on the way Tony worried his bottom lip with his teeth. 

“You a fortune teller now?” It was tossed out as a joke, but Steve wasn’t willing to take the easy way out. Instead, he reached forward, grabbing Tony’s free hand in his own and linking their fingers together again. 

“I owe you a talk.”

“You think this is the best place for that?” 

“No, which is why I’m gonna ask you out on a date now.” The wince that had started in the brown stare in front of Steve quickly turned to surprise by the end of the bold statement. Refusing to back down from the fight, Steve took a slow breath and continued. “ Let me take you out for dinner, and we can talk about what I was gonna say behind the bleachers. Um, if you’re still interested.” 

“If I’m still interested,” Tony parroted back, and for a split second, Steve wondered if he’d read the entire night wrong. The genius had admitted how he felt when they were kids, but what about now? Had Steve been too late, and asking for a second chance made the situation awkward? The need to backtrack rushed through him, Steve’s eyes dropped to his feet while he stepped back.

“But you’re busy with running your business and helping Sam’s foundation so I shouldn’t have assumed-”

“No no, you don’t get to pull that selfless pie crap right now.” Tony’s phone was shoved into his pocket before Steve could blink, the newly free hand grabbing Steve’s tie and yanking him forwards. 

“Woah, Tony-” But the words he meant to say lodged in his throat when getting a good glance at his counterpart’s face. Anger and desire bloomed in the glare sent his way, the grip around his tie only tightening while Tony spoke. 

“If you want something with me, you take it right now or you walk away again and we spend another ten years...whatever the hell Drunk Arrow called it.”

“Pining.” 

“Sure, that. Did he tell you I made him his own archery playground? Honestly, I don’t listen to him most days, but I like looking at his arms when he strings a bow. I mean, they’re nothing compared to your gorgeous body- okay, delicious thought, but not where I meant to go with this.” Tony’s eyes flickered across Steve’s face, as if making sure he still had his undivided attention. “Here’s our options, man with a plan. You can try to make up another pathetic excuse for why we can’t have this and take back your offer to wine and dine me. Then I can go to my lab with Platypus on speaker phone, moaning about the Meredith-Derek relationship we got going on. That’s a choice; terrible one in my opinion, but still a technical, sex-less choice.”

“I don’t-” But the genius seemed quite done listening to Steve’s excuses, steamrolling over whatever he planned to say next with a raised voice.

“ _Or_ , you could man up and for once in your life _be selfish_. Cause I’ve got NASA on speed dial, and I’m still willing to make that call for you. You want the moon, you got it. And that’s not going to change, no matter how many ways you slice your stupid pastry. But another ten years is too long to be left in limbo if we’re both feeling the same thing. And I want this. I _really_ want this. ” A hiccup of softness rounded the expression on Tony’s face, and Steve’s heart skipped when the once bold voice lowered in a quieter confession. Then, as if the change never occurred, Tony’s bravado was back in full force. “ So what’s it going to be, Rogers? Am I going to be stuck growing old and watching baseball forever with you or not?” 

It was the worst love confession Steve had ever heard, full of rambling and half-baked thoughts that didn’t show a hint of the genius IQ Tony was known for. In fact, part of the time he was blatantly hitting on one of Steve’s close friends. He insulted the best sport known to man, had implied the two-time receiver of a medal of honor was a coward, and somehow brought NASA into it. Why was he so set on giving Steve the moon? All in all, Tony’s speech was a train wreck of a statement, filled with far more glares than Steve had envisioned on nights he wanted to torture himself over thoughts of ‘what if’. The whole thing should have had Steve running for the hills. 

But the blond didn’t hesitate to smile at the man watching him, leaning down to steal the kiss that was ten years overdue. The warmth pressed against his mouth felt charged with electricity, and Steve’s hand leaned up to cup Tony’s face while he deepened the connection. The tie was left dangling between them when slender fingers slid into Steve’s hair, angling his mouth lower for the genius to deepen the kiss. In what felt like the far distance, the sound of cheers and hollers pricked the back of the soldier’s ears, but he ignored it to run his tongue against the parting lips under his mouth. Everything felt right, like a piece of a puzzle Steve hadn’t known he was missing found its place in his heart. Tony moved as if he was on the same page, hand clinging tightly to Steve’s while their mouths became fully acquainted. Feeling the lean curves pressed against his body made the taller man shiver before pulling away, panting from the kiss. His forehead easily dropped down onto Tony’s, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of holding the other man in his arms. 

“About fuckin time, punk!” Bucky’s loud call made Steve glare over to him, though another tug on his tie brought his attention back to Tony.

“Focus, hot stuff.” The hand that slipped into his back pocket made his eyes widen, though Tony’s fingers seemed more interested in snagging the cell phone than mapping the curve of the captain’s ass. A look of irritation crossed his face when staring at the flip phone, and Steve had to hold himself back from leaning down to taste Tony’s pout. “This is just an insult. It’s sacrilegious that I’m even touching this piece of junk.” 

“What’s wrong with prepaid?” His tease actually got a shiver from Tony, who finished typing something in before pushing the phone into Steve’s chest.

“Pick me up at Stark Tower tomorrow. Eight sound good? Oh, and I’m giving you a new phone because I refused to be in love with a Motorola caveman.” 

“You still love me?” Steve asked, hoping the tremble at the end of his question was covered by his sheepish smile. Tony’s smirk was instant, rising to his toes like a sleek panther. A final, sultry kiss was stolen by the genius, and Steve’s hands twitched with the need to yank the warm body hard against his own. But before he could give in to temptation, Tony pushed away, his eyes smoothing over Steve once more before turning.

“Guess you’ll have to stick around and find out.” The blond knew the sway in Tony’s hips was purposeful, yet the man couldn’t keep his eyes off the motion. Pepper and Happy exchanged their quick goodbyes with the group before they scurried after the man, leaving Bruce behind with his thoroughly amused girlfriend. Steve was instantly weighed down by Bucky and Sam’s arms, which each took a post on a shoulder. The couple took their turns ruffling the blonde’s hair, wearing matching grins. 

“I’m proud of you, man.” 

“Yeah, looks like little Stevie finally got his fella.” 

“You two are too much,” Steve muttered, hating how warm his ears were feeling despite his smile. 

“Boys,” Natasha sighed, rolling her eyes while leaning closer to Bruce. The expected reaction had the soldier laughing, but the sudden wail of their final companion turned the group’s attention to Clint. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” 

“What’s wrong with you?” Sam asked, crooking an eyebrow at the distressed friend.

“If I knew it was that easy to hook you two up, I would have won the bet in high school!” The cry of unfairness set the friends into a loud roar of laughter, Clint’s drunken scowl only increasing the craziness of the night. Steve’s smile softened as he glanced across the parking lot, eyes lingering on the baseball field. 

And he knew out of all the memories he’d had of this place, this one would always be his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Poor Clint, just wanted to make some money. But at least our boys are happy! Thank you all for taking the time to read my first Stony story, I have a BINGO card I'm working on currently as well as two stories my Discord friends helped convince me to write, so you'll be seeing those pop up here soon. Until then, kudos and comments are always good ways to let me know if I'm doing something right! thanks again <3

**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end of chapter one! How did you like it? What do you think happened next in the flashback? And who do you think our lovely redhead is dating? Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Until next time =)


End file.
